My Fandom
by aryangevin
Summary: Saya tidak tahu apakah fandom ini tepat untuk FF saya. Pair CassiELF. Sho-ai/Boys Love. Ketika Cassiopeia, seorang penyanyi sekaligus dancer terkenal di kota Seoul meminta ELF, seorang pemuda jenius untuk menjadi kekasihnya. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**My Fandom**

**Story By: MagnaEviL a.k.a Fusae Deguchi**

**Collab with Nurama Nurmala (kakak saya di FB)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc.**

**Rate: PG 13**

**Cast: Our Fandom**

**Main Pairing: CassiopeiaXELF slight: CassiopeiaXSone, ShawolXAffxtion, VIPXWonderful, B2utyXKissMe and more.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai/BL, typo, abal, gaje, dll dsb.**

**Disclaimer: Our fandom © Our Idol ^^**

_**A/N: Saya tidak tahu apakah fandom ini tepat untuk FF saya ini. Karena dalam cast, saya menggunakan nama fandom BB dan GB Korea. Semoga saya nga salah tempat. ^^**_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**ENJOY**

…

Seorang pemuda kini tengah asik menikmati kesendiriannya. Dibawah pohon rindang, ia duduk bersandar dengan nyamannya sambil membaca sebuah novel karangan dari pengarang yang sudah terkenal. Pemuda ini memilik rambut berwarna hitam dengan tinggi sekitar 179 sentimeter dengan mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Sebut saja namanya ELF, seorang mahasiswa yang kuliah di Kyunghee University yang cukup terkenal itu. Pemuda ini sering kali mewakili sekolahnya untuk ikut dalam lomba cerdas cermat. Tak jarang ia terus saja mendapatkan juara pertama dalam perlombaan tersebut. Karena kepandaiannya itulah, ia bisa kuliah di Kyunghee University dengan bantuan beasiswa.

Saat ini ia menjadi mahasiswa semester lima. Dalam jangka waktu setahun lagi, ia akan lulus dari universitas ini. Ia juga mempunyai adik yang bernama Shawol. Sama sepertinya, Shawol kuliah di Kyunghee University dengan bantuan beasiswa. Karena bisa dibilang otaknya setara dengan kakaknya—ELF dalam hal kecerdasan.

"Hei, ELF," teriak seorang pemuda lagi. Mata ELF yang berwarna hitam itu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?" sahut ELF nyaring. Pemuda yang memanggilnya itu berada beberapa meter dengannya.

Sang pemuda berteriak lagi. "Kau tidak ke kantin untuk makan siang?"

Si pemuda bernama ELF ini menutup novel yang dibacanya. Sebelum menutup, ia memberi pembatas halaman buku di novelnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah membaca sampai halaman sekian. Pemuda ini berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sebentar celananya yang kotor.

"Ya, aku akan ke sana."

"Cepatlah!" kata pemuda yang memanggilnya dengan tak sabaran, "aku dan VIP sudah kelaparan."

Si ELF tersenyum. "Iya iya, B2uty. Dasar!" dengusnya.

ELF berjalan menuju ke arah B2uty, sahabatnya. Tak hanya B2uty, VIP yang sempat diucapkan oleh B2uty tadi adalah sahabatnya juga. Mereka mulai bersahabat semenjak mereka menjadi mahasiswa di Kyunghee University ini.

Di antara mereka, hanya dirinyalah yang kini belum mempunyai kekasih. Sementara kedua sahabatnya sudah mempunyai kekasih masing-masing. Percaya atau tidak, sahabatnya yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi mempunyai kekasih yang bergender sama dengan dirinya maupun kedua sahabatnya itu, yaitu laki-laki. Yah, memang hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak dilarang di kota Seoul ini.

B2uty menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang bernama Kiss Me. Awalnya saja B2uty adalah seorang playboy. Ia sudah pernah memacari beberapa orang gadis dan juga beberapa pemuda. Bisa dibilang ia adalah biseksual. Namun pada akhirnya ia tertarik dengan seorang mahasiswa baru yang bernama Kiss Me itu yang sudah delapan bulan ini sudah berkuliah di Kyunghe University. Dan B2uty ini bisa dikatakan bahwa ia yang memegang kendali, atau istilahnya adalah seme.

Sedang sahabatnya yang lainnya adalah VIP. Pemuda pendiam yang kadang-kadang bertingkah konyol juga kini telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang cukup popular di kalangan mahasiswa bernama Wonderful. Awalnya VIP tidak yakin ia bisa diterima cintanya oleh Wonderful. Tapi, setelah ia menembak gadis itu tiga bulan yang lalu di halaman depan universitas ini, ia diterima dengan mudahnya. Ia juga baru tau kalau selama ini Wonderful juga menaruh hati padanya.

Ketika ELF hampir mendekati B2uty yang jaraknya tinggal satu meter lagi, ia mendengar suara keributan dari arah belakangnya. Alisnya terangkat bingung. Begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, ia bisa melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis tengah mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang tentu saja sudah sangat dikenal oleh pemuda yang bernama ELF ini. Sebut saja pemuda itu adalah Cassiopeia.

Ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya heran. Kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi tradisi umum di Kyunghee University. Mengingat pemuda yang bernama Cassiopeia itu adalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup populer di kota Seoul karena keindahan suaranya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga berbakat dalam hal menari. Selain itu ia memiliki rupa yang menawan yang menjadi nilai plusnya.

Ketika ELF berbalik dan melangkah menuju sahabatnya itu, ia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"ELF."

Suara itu, tentu saja ia mengenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si penyanyi yang terkenal itu yang kini tengah dikerumuni gadis-gadis. ELF berbalik lagi menghadap pemuda itu yang berjarak kurang lebih lima meter darinya. Ia bisa melihat pemuda bernama Cassiopeia atau lebih akrab dipanggil Cassie itu tersenyum kepada gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Sontak para gadis-gadis berhenti berteriak karena terpaku pada senyuman seorang Cassie.

Si Cassie itu berjalan menuju dirinya. Pemuda dengan tinggi 183 sentimeter itu berjalan dengan gestur bak seperti model. Para gadis yang kebetulan melewatinya hanya terkikik pelan melihatnya. Kini pemuda itu telah berada tepat di depannya.

"ELF."

ELF memandang wajah rupawan Cassie itu. "Ada apa memanggilku?" sahut ELF.

Cassie tersenyum. "ELF, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hening. Tak ada satu suara pun yang mengisi kekosongan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara milik seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya memecah keheningan.

"APA?" diikuti dengan suara keributan lainnya.

ELF mendengus. "Apa?" nadanya terdengar tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?" ulangnya.

Cassie tersenyum lagi. "Aku bilang, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Nafas ELF tercekat. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar kan? Kalimat pertama yang didengarnya itu sama dengan kalimat kedua yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Ia tak percaya.

Ia pun tertawa di tengah suara keributan yang berasal dari gadis-gadis yang berada di belakang Cassie.

"Kau bercanda 'kan?" katanya masih tak percaya. Ia masih tertawa meskipun berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Ujarnya dengan nada serius. "Apa aku terlihat seperti mengumbar lelucon sampai kau tertawa seperti itu?" sambungnya.

ELF berhenti tertawa. Ia memandang mata hitam Cassie lekat-lekat. Ya, pemuda itu terlihat serius padanya. Dalam mata itupun ELF bisa melihat ada kesungguhan yang terpampang jelas di sana.

"Tidak."

"Kini kau tau aku tidak main-main."

ELF tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dirinya memang mengagumi sosok pemuda bernama Cassiopeia. Namun dirinya yakin seratus persen bahwa ia masih normal. Tidak seperti sahabatnya—B2uty yang mengalami kelainan dalam hal seksual. Bahkan, hei! Ia masih menyukai wanita.

"Dengar, Cassie," ELF mulai berkata, "aku bukan seperti sahabatku yang mengalami kelainan seksual. Yeah, aku tau kau itu keren dan banyak disukai gadis-gadis…" Cassie tersenyum, "tapi aku ti—"

Perkataan itu terpotong dengan satu telunjuk jari milik Cassie yang menekan bibirnya. Menyuruhnya diam.

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban itu sekarang."

Tanpa diduga seorang pemuda bernama Cassie ini melakukan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat para gadis-gadis pemuja menjerit dan bahkan ada yang menangis. Perbuatan Cassie itu pun sanggup membuat mata ELF terbelalak. Cassie memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti-nanti setelah kau memikirkan semuanya." Cassie berbisik di telinganya dengan suara pelan. Dan itu membuat efek suara jejeritan para gadis-gadis di belakangnya makin meninggi. Ada yang menjerit karena senang, sudah dipastikan itu adalah kaum fujoshi. Dan ada jeritan frustasi dari para penggemar setianya.

Cassie melepas pelukkannya. Ia memegang bahu pemuda itu sambil menatap tepat pada mata hitamnya.

"Kau harus memikirkannya matang-matang, ELF." Setelah itu ia tersenyum.

ELF membatu tak bergerak. Ia bingung harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia tak sanggup berpikir jernih. Bahkan menggerakkan tangannya saja ia tak bisa karena situasi ini.

Cassie menepuk bahu ELF pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini." Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia terkejut dengan situasi sekitarnya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa para gadis-gadis di sini banyak yang pingsan."

ELF menoleh ke sekitarnya. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Cassie itu. Matanya kembali terbelalak. Para gadis-gadis banyak yang pingsan. Bahkan ada yang sampai kejang-kejang. Ada yang meraung-raung frustasi. Dan ada juga yang sibuk memotret dirinya bersama pemuda Cassie ini sambil cekikikan ketawa. Oh, tak perlu disebutkan siapa yang tengah tertawa melihat hasil foto itu.

Cassie melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pundak ELF. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Cassie melangkah pergi menjauhinya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

ELF tetap berdiri membeku di tempatnya. Ia tetap memandang Cassie yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia seperti orang autis disini. Diam tak bergerak dengan mata yang masih terbelalak. Sampai pada tepukkan pelan di bahunya menyadarkannya.

Kepalanya menoleh kepada pemuda yang telah menepuknya. Pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya—B2uty. Ia tengah menyeringai sekarang. Di samping pemuda itu, ada sahabatnya yang lain, VIP.

"Kau sepertinya akan berakhir sama sepertiku," ujar B2uty masih cekikikan. Dan diapun mendapat sikutan kasar dari VIP.

VIP pun menoleh kepada sahabatnya. Ia terlihat khawatir. "Kau ok?" tanyanya.

ELF memandang VIP lama. "Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya lirih. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Para gadis penggemar Cassie kini menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Aku merasa setelah ini hidupku terasa sulit."

"Tenang saja!" Kini B2uty yang ambil suara. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada sahabatnya itu. "Kami berdua ada di sini membantumu. Kau jangan merasa sungkan untuk berterima kasih kepada kami," katanya bijak.

"Itu benar," VIP menimpali perkataan B2uty, "kami ada di sini untuk selalu membantumu. Kita bertiga itu kan sahabat."

Pada akhirnya ELF pun tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya ia merasa terharu sekarang. "Terima kasih, B2uty, VIP. Aku beruntung memiliki kalian berdua."

"Tak masalah." B2uty tersenyum lebar kepada ELF. Ia pun melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Gawat! Sebentar lagi ada jam kuliah! Kita ke kantin yuk, aku sudah menahan lapar daritadi."

VIP memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini!"

Jadilah B2uty menyeret kedua sahabatnya ke kantin. Diiringi dengan gerutuan pelan dari keduanya.

xoxoxoxox

Sementara itu di sisi lain. Dua orang gadis sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor Kyunghee University. Tubuh yang putih dan bersih yang kini banyak menarik perhatian para pemuda-pemuda di sekitarnya. Belum lagi wajah yang cantik disertai rambutnya yang halus dan panjang menjadi nilai plusnya.

Dua orang gadis ini cukup terkenal di kalangan pemuda yang ada di Kyunghee University ini. Gadis pertama berjalan tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Sedangkan yang satunya sedang asik membaca sebuah novel di tangannya. Lalu tak seberapa lama ia menutup novelnya setelah memberi pembatas sebelumnya.

Gadis ini pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, Sone."

Gadis yang berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya itu kini menoleh kepada temannya. "Ada apa, Af?" sahutnya kepada Af, atau lebih lengkapnya Affxtion.

"Lihat ke sana," tunjuk gadis itu ke arah halaman kampus. "Bukankah itu Cassiopeia?" lanjutnya.

Gadis yang bernama Sone ini pun mengikuti arah pandang sesuai yang ditunjuk Affxtion. Ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan yang akrab dipanggil Cassie itu, ia tersenyum.

"Ah, pemuda itu semakin lama semakin tampan saja," pujinya. Ia sungguh mengagumi paras tampan pemuda itu. Ia juga sudah lama menaruh perasaan kepada pemuda itu sejak lama. Hingga sering kali ia mendekati pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Ke sana?" alis Affxtion terangkat heran. "Kau tidak lihat dia sedang dikerumuni oleh para pemujanya itu?"

Sone mendesah kecewa. "Benar juga." Ia melemparkan tatapan tak suka. "Aku tak mau seperti mereka yang begitu pecicilan mendekati Cassie."

Affxtion tertawa. "Bukankah kamu sama saja?"

Sone melotot protes kepada Affxtion. "Hei! Aku berbeda!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Malas berdebat denganmu," ujar Affxtion mengalah. Lalu matanya menatap sebuah pemandangan ganjil. "Sone, coba lihat!" tunjuk Affxtion lagi ke arah Cassie. "Bukankah itu ELF? Kenapa dia mendekati pemuda bernama ELF itu?"

Sone memicingkan matanya. "Ah, iya itu ELF. Kenapa Cassie mendekati pemuda miskin itu?" ujarnya tak suka.

"Hei! Aku tak suka dengan ucapanmu itu. Walau bagaimanapun, adik ELF adalah orang yang kusukai."

Tatapan rendah ia berikan kepada Affxtion. "Kamu suka dengan Shawol? Pemuda junior kita jurusan Sosial Politik itu?"

Affxtion hanya tersenyum hambar. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Seleramu benar-benar rendah," ujarnya sombong. Lalu ia kembali memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang kini berhadapan dengan ELF. "Mau apa dia?" lalu dia pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"ELF, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Perkataan itu sanggup membuat napasnya tercekat. Ia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Matanya pun terbelalak. Nalarnya menolak semua yang terjadi beberapa detik yang tadi.

Ia juga bisa mendengar para gadis-gadis pemuja pemuda itu berteriak histeris tak terima. Sama seperti dirinya yang juga tak terima. Tapi ia tak mau bertingkah lebay seperti gadis-gadis itu.

"Apa?" Pemuda itu terlihat tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?" ia mendengar pemuda itu berbicara. Lalu Cassie itupun mengulang perkataannya dan sanggup membuat gadis bernama Sone ini menjadi galau mendadak.

ELF pun tertawa. Ia tak percaya sama seperti dirinya. Lagipula setahunya, Pemuda bernama Cassie itu adalah orang yang tak memiliki masalah dalam seksualitasnya. Tapi sekarang… ELF yang bergender sama seperti dirinya itu memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya? Ini tidak mungkin.

Mereka berbicara lagi. Affxtion yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun mengambil suara. "Cassie meminta pemuda jenius itu menjadi pacarnya? Apa ia bercanda?" ujarnya terperangah.

"Sepertinya dia serius, Af. Lihat saja dari cara ia memandang ELF. Ia tidak main-main," ujar Sone membalas perkataan Affxtion.

Sone dan Affxtion tetap fokus apa yang dibicarakan dan dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian oleh penghuni Kyunghee University. Dan selanjutnya…

"ANDWAE!" teriak Sone histeris. Kini pemuda pujaannya malah memeluk pemuda miskin itu! Ia tak salah lihat 'kan? Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kalau saja pengelihatannya bermasalah. Dan kini ia yakin matanya normal-normal saja saat pemandangan itu tetap jelas di matanya.

"Affxtion," panggil Sone kepada temannya.

"Apa?" sahut Affxtion.

"Cubit lenganku."

"Apa?"

"Cubit lenganku!" ujar Sone kesal.

Tanpa banyak bicara Affxtion mencubit lengan Sone. Sone menjerit kesakitan. Ia menggosok lengannya yang memerah bekas cubitan tadi.

"AWW! Sakit, Bodoh!" umpatnya keras.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mencubitmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku," kata Affxtion membela diri.

Sone memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Affxtion—sahabatnya itu. Lalu perhatiannya kembali kepada dua pemuda yang kini saling berhadapan itu setelah berpelukkan. Emosi mulai merasuki dirinya. Ia merasa kesal dan kalah. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengejar Cassie, hanya dalam satu hari ia sudah kalah oleh seorang pemuda miskin yang jenius itu. Ia tak terima.

Cassie meninggalkan ELF yang mematung. Disekitarnya banyak sekali gadis-gadis pingsan berjamaah secara tak elit. Sungguh mengenaskan. Bahkan Sone pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika ada yang cekikikan mendapatkan foto Cassie dan ELF berdua. Dasar fujoshi!

Affxtion merangkul temannya. "Aku bisa memprediksikan kalau ELF itu akan menerima Cassie sebagai kekasihnya."

Sone memberikan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau mendukungnya?" ia mendengus.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu."

Sone langsung melepaskan rangkulan dari Affxtion. "Kau benar-benar tidak membantu."

"Terserah."

Sone menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia memicingkan matanya tanda tak suka. Ia harus mengatur rencana agar Cassie tak bisa bersama pemuda bernama ELF itu. Ya, ia harus menjauhkan mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

xoxoxoxox

ELF memandang heran kepada sahabatnya yang mantan playboy itu. Saat ini mereka telah berada di kantin. Tadinya mereka ada bertiga saja di kantin. Tetapi, ketika mereka melewati kelas mereka, tak sengaja B2uty bertemu dengan Kiss Me yang sedang berbicara dengan 4nia dan Black Jack.

Awalnyanya Kiss Me menolak ajakan B2uty untuk makan siang di kantin. Tapi, pada akhirnya Kiss Me diseret-seret secara paksa oleh B2uty. Dan jadilah sekarang. Kiss Me tak mau makan sedikitpun meskipun B2uty tengah menyodor-nyodorkan roti isi kepada Kiss Me yang ia beli di kantin.

"Sayang, ayolah dimakan. Kau tidak lapar?" rayu B2uty yang masih tetap keukeh menyodorkan makanan kepada Kiss Me.

"Tidak." Jawab Kiss Me ketus. Ia kini tengah membaca. B2uty dan Kiss Me duduk bersebrangan dengan ELF dan VIP.

"Dasar pasangan aneh," gumam VIP. Ia meneruskan mengunyah snacknya sambil memperhatikan pasangan di depannya.

"Biarkan sajalah. Lagipula aku heran dengan Kiss Me, mau saja ia menerima B2uty yang playboy itu." Ia membalikkan halaman novel yang ia baca. Kemudian menyeruput orange juice di hadapannya.

VIP mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu tak sengaja matanya menemukan Wonderful yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman. VIP memperhatikan Wonderful sambil tersenyum. Dan Wonderful juga mengarahkan matanya ke kantin. Dan mata mereka bertemu pandang. Wonderful tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu. Dan VIP hanya mengangkat tangannya, sebagai bentuk sapaan.

ELF yang melirik VIP itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian mendengus. Pemuda ini kembali membalikkan halaman novelnya itu. Dan setelahnya ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia terlihat lelah. Wajar saja, novel yang setebal tiga sentimeter itu baru ia baca setengahnya.

Pemuda ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berada di kantin khususnya para gadis tengah membicarakannya. Ini pasti tentang perbuatan Cassie itu, pikirnya. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa pemuda bernama Cassie itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Apakah dirinya istimewa? Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

B2uty memandang heran kepada sahabatnya—ELF. Ia telah berhasil membujuk Kiss Me memakan roti pemberiannya.

"Kau kenapa, ELF?"

ELF mendongak memandang B2uty. Lalu ia tersenyum hampa. "Tak apa. Aku hanya lelah membaca novel yang tebal ini," ujarnya sambil mengangkat novel setebal tiga sentimeter itu di tangan kanannya.

B2uty mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau bohong. Sebelumnya kau tak pernah mengeluh membaca novel setebal apapun. Dulu kau membaca novel yang tebalnya melebihi itu tapi tak pernah lelah untuk membacanya," telak B2uty kepada ELF. "Apa ini mengenai pernyataan Cassie itu?" tebaknya dan sanggup membuat ELF mengangguk.

"Dia membuat para gadis memusuhiku," ujarnya pasrah.

B2uty pun melirik sekitarnya. Dan benar saja. Para gadis yang ada di kantin itu melirik tajam kepada ELF. Dan ada juga yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Masih ada aku dan VIP di sini." B2uty menasehati ELF. Ia merangkul Kiss Me di pundaknya. Dan kini ia mendapatkan getokkan dari Kiss Me di kepalanya. Sungguh uke yang ganas. "Aduuh~ Sakit sayang…" ia berkata sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena getokkan.

"Rasakan."

"Ehm…" B2uty mendehem, "lagipula si Cassie itu cukup menarik." B2uty mengusap dagunya. "Andai dulu itu aku nembak dia, apa ia akan menerimanya? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, ia berwajah seme. Dan aku tak mau jadi uke." Ia kembali mendapatkan jitakkan dahsyat dari Kiss Me. Ia berkata secara tidak sadar kalau di sampingnya kini ada kekasihnya.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak menerimamu," perkataan yang berasal dari Kiss Me sanggup menohok B2uty. B2uty langsung bersujud minta maaf.

Bukan hanya mendapatkan jitakkan dari sang kekasih, ia juga mendapat tatapan tajam dari ELF. "Dengar, B2uty. Aku bukan seseorang yang mengalami kelainan seksual sepertimu," ujarnya tajam. Membuat B2uty merengut seketika.

"Tapi, ELF," B2uty berujar lagi, "aku penasaran. Apa kau akan menerima Cassie? Apa kau lihat tadi? Aku tahu kau ingin menolaknya, tapi… Cassie mencegahmu mengatakan itu. Sepertinya ia tak ingin ada kata penolakkan darimu."

ELF mendesah. "Kau benar. Aku tadi ingin menolaknya, tapi ia tak mengizinkanku melanjutkannya."

VIP menatap ELF. Kemudian ia mangambil suara. "ELF, aku tau kau normal. Tapi, kalau kau mempunyai perasaan walaupun itu sedikit saja, apa kau akan memberikan harapan padanya? Kami tau kalau kau diam-diam mengagumi dia kan?"

"Entahlah, VIP. Aku bingung dengan semua ini. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Semua ini membuatku pusing."

VIP menepuk pundak. "Apapun keputusanmu, kami akan mendukung," katanya dengan diiringi senyum manis.

"Ya, tentu saja." B2uty berkata lagi. "Aku harap kau akan menjadi sepertiku," ucapnya sambil cekikikan. Dan langsung mendapatkan lemparan novel setebal tiga sentimeter dari ELF. Untung saja ia menangkap novel itu dengan sempurna dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Tapi ia bernasib sial lagi. Kiss Me memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Kali ini ELF dan VIP yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Xoxoxoxox

ELF mengikuti jam mata kuliahnya dengan gelisah. Dari belakang ia bisa mendengar bisikan yang tak mengenakan mengenai dirinya. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Cassie. Kalau saja Cassie itu bukan orang yang terkenal, mungkin ia akan tenang-tenang saja.

Baru saja ia mendudukkan diri di kursinya, ia mendapatkan sebuah surat ancaman. Ia membacanya diikuti B2uty dan VIP. Setelah membaca semuanya, tiba-tiba B2uty menjadi geram sendiri. Ia pun berteriak siapa yang menuliskan surat ancaman itu pada ELF. Ia juga menyatakan dirinya, kalau ia akan menjadi pelindung ELF. ELF yang mendengarnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

ELF beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti B2uty dan VIP. Mereka bersedia melakukan apapun demi persahabatan mereka. Saling membantu satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba dosen di hadapannya mengatakan kalau jam kuliah sudah berakhir. ELF merapikan peralatan tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Sahabatnya—VIP yang duduk di sampingnya ikut merapikan buku-bukunya.

Tiba-tiba B2uty, yang duduk di depan ELF menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menghadap sahabat-sahabatnya. "Eh, kita jadi 'kan pulang bareng?"

ELF mengangguk. Begitu juga VIP.

B2uty cepat-cepat memasukkan peralatan tulisnya secara asal-asalan ke dalam tas selempangnya. "Ayo!"

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu sama-sama. Dan lagi pemandangan tak mengenakkan menyambut mereka. Seperti biasa, ELF kembali mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari para gadis penggemar Cassie. Sungguh ia tak ingin mempunyai kekasih yang mempunyai banyak penggemar seperti Cassie.

VIP merangkul ELF untuk menenangkannya. "Tenang saja. Kita punya satpam di sini." Ia menunjuk B2uty dengan matanya. ELF tersenyum melihat B2uty yang berjalan di depannya sambil memberikan pelototan tajam kepada siapa saja yang mengusik ELF.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan gadis-gadis yang mendekati mereka dengan senyuman yang lebar. B2uty memasang posisi siaga. ELF dan VIP memasang tampang heran dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya B2uty penuh selidik.

Para gadis-gadis itu tersenyum misterius. Satu di antara mereka, yang diyakini sebagai ketuanya maju satu langkah ke depan.

"Satu… dua… tiga… ELF-SHII POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS MENERIMA CINTANYA CASSIOPEIA-SHII!" teriak para gadis itu dan setelahnya mereka membubarkan diri tanpa ada pertanggung jawaban sedikitpun. Mereka hanya menyengir ria dari kejauhan.

B2uty cengo. ELF sok. VIP terkejut. Berbagai ekspresi mereka tampilkan. Namun setelah itu mereka sadar bahwa itu tidak penting. Mereka menghela nafas berjama'ah.

"Aku kira perempuan-perempuan ababil itu akan mengganggumu," ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada ELF.

"Aku kira begitu. Kau taulah mereka siapa," ujar ELF kembali menghela nafas.

"Dasar fujoshi! Tapi kita bersyukur dengan adanya mereka. Setidaknya ada pendukung bagi kaum yaoi." Ia melirik B2uty.

Ketika mereka akan pergi melangkah untuk pulang, lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Sebuah mobil Jazz merah menahan mereka untuk melangkah pergi. Ketiga sahabat itu takjub akan kemewahan mobil yang terhenti di hadapan mereka. Di kaca mobil itu, bayangan mereka memantul seolah-olah itu adalah cermin yang biasa dipajang di kamar mereka.

Lalu, kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang mereka kenal betul. Pemuda yang merubah hidup ELF 180 derajat hanya dalam beberapa jam.

"Cassie…"

Cassie tersenyum, yang sanggup membuat para gadis yang lewat di sekitarnya meleleh mendadak. "Hai," sapa Cassie kepada mereka lebih tepatnya kepada ELF.

"H-hai," sapa ELF balik gugup. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Mau pulang 'kan? Ikut aku, biar kuantar." Lalu matanya memandang sahabat-sahabat ELF yang berdiri di samping kanan kiri ELF. "Temanmu boleh ikut."

"Ahh, ti-tidak usah. Kami bi—"

Ucapan ELF terpotong oleh perkataan B2uty. "AH! Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Kiss Me, kenapa bisa jadi lupa begini?" ia melirik ELF, "maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Lain kali aja ya?"

"Tapi—"

Terlambat. B2uty sudah meninggalkan ELF dan VIP sambil berlari-lari. Sebelumnya ia melambaikan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

VIP kemudian menepuk bahu ELF pelan. "Sepertinya aku juga lupa kalau Wonderful memintaku untuk menemaninya untuk ke toko."

ELF memberinya tatapan seolah berkata 'jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri' sambil meremas kemeja yang dipakai VIP. VIP hanya tersenyum bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi." Ia melepaskan remasan ELF pada kemejanya dengan senyuman bersalah.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu dan kau tinggal sendiri," Cassie menatap ELF, "jadi?"

ELF menjadi ragu apakah ia akan ikut Cassie atau tidak. Tapi tanpa teman-temannya, perjalanan pulang ke tempatnya akan menjadi hampa. Ia tahu, sahabat-sahabatnya itu membohonginya dengan ada janji bersama kekasih masing-masing. Ia kemudian menatap Cassie.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Cassie tersenyum. Ia pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk ELF. ELF tersenyum secara terpaksa untuk menyenangkan hati penyanyi itu. "Terima kasih." ELF pun duduk dalam diam.

Cassie menatap ELF kemudian ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah ELF. ELF menjadi gugup. Dadanya berdetak kencang akibat perlakuan Cassie. Dan ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat tahu bahwa Cassie hanya memasang sabuk pengaman yang memang belum terpasang. Ia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, y-ya." ELF terbata-bata dalam menjawab pertanyaan Cassie.

Cassie pun memasang kacamata hitamnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih keren bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya termasuk ELF. Cassie menghidupkan mobilnya dan meninggalkan area kampus itu dengan ELF yang berada di samping. Tapi, sebelum meninggalkan area itu, ELF bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya dari jendela mobil yang terbuka tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Bisa dilihat dari pergerakkan itu mereka seolah mengatakan 'semoga berhasil'. ELF berjanji akan membalas perbuatan mereka suatu hari nanti.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Seorang gadis tengah berdecak ria. Ia jadi sibuk sendiri memaki-maki dengan geramnya. Dan seorang gadis di sampingnya hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Sone?" tanya Affxtion bingung.

Sone menatap tajam kepada Affxtion. "Kau tidak lihat tadi? Cassie mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengantarnya pulang!" serunya kesal.

"Maksudmu mengajak'nya'?" Affxtion bingung dengan perkataan Sone.

Sone mendengus. "Si pemuda miskin bernama ELF itu. Cassie mengajaknya pulang. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Cassie mengajak satu orang pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku curiga kalau ELF telah mengguna-guna Cassie."

Affxtion tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Sone. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Sone. Sone semakin jengkel dibuatnya. "Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" ia memicingkan matanya.

"Guna-guna? Memangnya jaman sekarang guna-guna masih berlaku? Ya ampun!" ia mengusap titik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Bisa saja itu terjadi 'kan?"

Affxtion memutar bola matanya. "ELF tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu. Ia terlalu pintar untuk itu."

Sone hanya diam saja tak membalas perkataan Affxtion. Ia menggigit ujung jempolnya mencari rencana agar memisahkan Cassie dengan ELF.

Kembali pada situasi yang berada dalam mobil Jazz milik Cassie.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Cassie. Saat ini mereka sedang berhenti karena lampu merah.

ELF terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Cassie. Buru-buru ia pun menjawab; "Rumahku di jalan Super Junior nomor 13."

"Oh, di sana rupanya." Kemudian Cassie tersenyum tipis.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka hanya saling berdiam diri. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka saling menyibukkan diri dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

ELF penasaran kenapa Cassie menyukainya. Apalagi ini terlalu mendadak. Sebelumnya ia maupun Cassie tak pernah ada komunikasi satu sama lain. Sekelas dalam kuliah pun tak ada. Cassie mengambil jurusan dalam bidang kesenian music. Sedangkan ia dalam bidang jurusan hokum. Dan… ia juga penasaran kenapa pemuda ini bisa tahu namanya. Ia memperhatikan Cassie diam-diam.

"Ada apa?" Cassie tersadar kalau ia diperhatikan oleh ELF. ELF membelalakkan matanya terkejut karena ketahuan tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula dengan rasa gugup yang besar. "Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

ELF menatap Cassie sekali lagi walau hanya sekilas. "Sebenarnya ya…"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja."

ELF tidak tahu apakah ini ide yang bagus untuk bertanya pada situasi ini. Bagaimana kalau Cassie menganggap kalau ini hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat Cassie untuk menghebohkan dunia keartisan saja? Tapi… pada saat ELF menatap mata Cassie tadi… ia benar-benar serius. Seolah-olah kata lelucon begitu tidak tepat.

"Err… soal tadi siang. Apa kau benar-benar serius? Atau hanya ini lelucon?"

Cassie tertawa pelan. "Lelucon ya?"

"Eh? Jadi itu benar lelucon?" tanyanya dengan bernada kaget.

"Siapa bilang ini semua lelucon?" Cassie menatap ELF kemudian ia kembali fokus terhadap mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Jadi… itu semua—"

"Ya, itu semua benar adanya. Aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu." Cassie memotong perkataan ELF. Ia memutar roda kendali mobilnya belok ke arah kanan.

"Apa alasanmu menyukaiku?" tanya ELF lagi. Kali ini ia penasaran jawaban apa yang diberikan Cassie kepadanya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus untuk menyukaimu."

"Eh?" ELF mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Bukankah menyukai seseorang itu tidak perlu adanya sebuah alasan? Kalaupun ada, itu bukan menyukai namanya tapi bisa disebut mengagumi?"

ELF dibuat tak berkutik dengan jawaban Cassie. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa untuk membalas perkataan Cassie. Jawaban itu sungguh membuatnya diam di tempat. 'Alasan, eh?'

Mereka kembali hening. Lagipula sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah ELF. Hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja.

"Jadi… ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Cassie begitu ia sampai di depan rumah ELF yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana itu. Namun terkesan nyaman. Apalagi di tempat itu area halamannya cukup bersih dan rapi.

"Ya, aku tinggal di sini." ELF keluar dari mobil Jazz merah itu. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku. Err… mau mampir?"

Cassie mengangkat tangannya sebagai bentuk penolakkan. "Nanti saja." Ia melirik arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. "Setelah ini aku ada pemotretan."

"Oh, begitu." ELF hanya mengangguk paham akan kesibukan pemuda ini.

"Kau punya nomor ponsel?" tanya Cassie.

"Ponsel?" lalu ELF tertawa renyah. "Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak punya ponsel. Hanya punya telpon rumah saja."

"Oh, begitu." Cassie tengah merogoh sesuatu ke dalam saku celananya. Ketika menemukannya, ia langsung melemparkannya kepada ELF. ELF dengan sigap menangkap apa yang dilempar Cassie itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu ponsel milikku. Dan itu untukmu sekarang."

Mata ELF terbelalak lebar. Tak menyangka akan diberi barang mewah seperti ini yang bahkan orang tuanya pun tak sanggup membelikannya.

"Tapi ini pasti mahal sekali. Aku tak bisa menerimanya." ELF kembali menyerahkan ponsel yang sudah diberikan kepadanya itu kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Sudahlah. Terima saja. Anggap itu hadiah dariku untukmu." 

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa sempat ELF melanjutkan perkataannya, Cassie sudah pergi berdahulu meninggalkannya.

ELF menghela nafasnya. Sebuah ponsel yang diketahui ELF bermerek Black Berry keluaran terbaru yang hanya bisa ia lihat di televise kini berada di genggamannya. Ia memang ingin memliki ponsel seperti ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menerima barang semewah ini dari orang lain.

"Besok, akan aku kembalikan padanya."

xoxoxoxox

Pagi ini ELF bangun dengan wajah yang kusut dan berkeringat. Maklum saja, ia habis bermimpi yang menyeram tadi malam. Ia bermimpi, seluruh gadis yang berada di kampusnya tengah mengejarnya sambil membawa pisau dapur yang besar yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong daging. Mereka mengancam ELF agar ia tidak menerima cinta dari Cassie. Sungguh, pernyataan Cassie berdampak buruk baginya. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

Pemuda ini melirik jam dinding yang melekat di kamarnya. Menunjukkan pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit. Sekitar sejam setengah lagi ia ada jam kuliah. Maka dengan segera ia membereskan kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan pergi kuliah.

Penampilannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan dilapisi kemeja warna biru dan jeans berwarna senada terpasang di tubuhnya. Tak lupa sedikit wewangian ia tambahkan di bajunya agar tampak harum.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang diberikan oleh Cassie berbunyi. ELF gelagapan mencari ponsel itu di tas yang biasanya ia pakai untuk kuliah. Setelah ketemu, ia buru-buru menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo?" sahut ELF terlebih dahulu.

"Halo, ELF. Ini aku." Jawab dari seberang sana.

ELF meneguk ludahnya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu. "Ca-Cassie?"

"Ternyata kau mengenalku," ada suara tawa pelan dari Cassie, "kau ada jam kuliah kan? Biar aku yang mengantarmu ke kampus."

ELF terbelalak. Ia mulai berkeringat lagi pagi ini. Padahal cuacanya sedang dingin sekarang. "Aa—tidak usah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Kini aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

Pernyataan dari ELF sanggup membuatnya gelagapan. "A-apa?" ia pun melangkah mendekat ke jendela kamarnya dan menyibak sedikit tirai yang melapisinya. Dan benar saja. Ada mobil merah yang serupa dengan mobil yang mengantarkannya kemarin telah terparkir di depan rumahnya. ELF meneguk ludahnya lagi.

"Keluarlah, aku menunggu di sini."

"O-oke."

ELF buru-buru menyimpan ponsel mewah itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia melangkah cepat menuju ke halaman depan. Kalau saja ia tak ditegur ibunya, mungkin ia lupa pada sarapannya.

ELF terburu-buru memakan roti selainya sambil tersedak. Ia meminum segelas susu putih yang tergeletak di meja dapur itu dan menghabiskan semua rotinya.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu!" serunya.

Sang umma mengernyitkan alis. "Buru-buru sekali. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya ummanya. Ia pun mendekati anaknya itu.

ELF tersenyum kepada umma ketika ia memasang sepatunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Temanku sudah menunggu di luar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ELF buru-buru keluar setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada ibunya. Ibunya penasaran siapa teman anaknya yang menjemputnya kuliah ini. Ia pun menyusul ELF di depan.

Ia bisa melihat ada mobil berwarna merah terang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Sementara itu anaknya—ELF tengah berbicara kepada seseorang yang entah mengapa terasa familiar di matanya itu.

Tak seberapa menit kemudian, ibunya terbelalak setelah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang kini bersama anaknya itu.

"Itu Cassiopeia 'kan?" tebak sang ibu.

Cassiopeia menatap seorang wanita yang sudah berumur itu. "Dia ibumu?" tanyanya kepada ELF.

ELF menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Ne, dia ibuku."

Tiba-tiba Cassie tersenyum. Ia pun mendatangi ibu dari calon kekasihnya itu. "Annyeong, ahjumma," sapanya lembut.

Sang ibu hampir saja terjatuh gara-gara tersandung batu ketika ia mendatangi Cassie. Untung saja pemuda itu dengan sigap menolong sang ibu.

"Kau benar-benar Cassiopeia?"

Cassie pun tersenyum lembut. "Ne."

Sang ibu mencoba menggapai wajah Cassie. Namun apa daya tangan tak sampai karena Cassie sendiri bertubuh lebih tinggi daripada ibunya ELF. Ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar ibu itu bisa memegang wajahnya. Kini tangan ibu yang sudah keriput itu bisa menyentuh wajah pemuda itu.

"Oh, astaga! Artis yang aku idam-idamkan kini berada di depanku. Aku tidak percaya ini. "

"Benarkah? Aku turut senang, ahjumma."

"Kalian akan pergi ke Kyunghee sama-sama kan?" tanya sang ibu sambil melirik anaknya itu.

Cassie mengangguk.

"Oh, cepatlah kalian berangkat. Aku titip anakku ya, Nak?" pinta sang ibu.

Sang anak memberikan tatapan protes dari kejauhan. Namun, sang ibu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, ahjumma. Kami berangkat dulu," pamit Cassie. Ia pun mendatangi ELF yang berdiri di samping mobil Jazz merahnya.

ELF melambai kepada ibunya sebagai tanda pamit. Lalu ia pun memasuki mobil merah itu menyusul Cassie yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki mobilnya. Sang ibu melambai ketika mobil itu meninggalkan area halaman rumahnya.

"Haahh~ sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini," ucap Cassie memulai pembiacaraan. Jalanan kota Seoul ini mulai ramai tidak seperti saat dia menjemput ELF tadi.

ELF mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Perasaan saat aku dipeluk ibumu tadi. Entah kenapa terasa nyaman sekali. Aku begitu merindukan ibuku sekarang." Cassie tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

ELF memandang Cassie lalu berkata; "Ibumu sekarang dimana?"

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada di sini. Ia pergi meninggalkan aku dan ayahku ketika aku lulus SMA." Pandangan Cassie tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

Ada rasa kasihan yang menyelimuti diri ELF. Ia tak menyangka, Cassie yang bisa dibilang sempurna ini bisa menunjukkan kerapuhannya. Padahal mereka baru berinteraksi sejak kemarin.

"Mianhe." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan ELF. "Aku turut menyesal." Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Cassie melirik ELF sejenak. "It's ok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "kejadian itu sudah lewat hampir empat tahun yang lalu," lanjutnya lagi.

ELF menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia tak berkata-kata lagi. lalu ia teringat ada sesuatu yang harus ia kembalikan pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Oh ya," ia merogoh tasnya mengambil ponsel milik Cassie yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi miliknya, "ini ponselmu. Mianhe, aku tak bisa menerima barang sebagus ini." Ia menyodorkannya kepada Cassie.

Cassie menolaknya. "Tidak. Itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku tidak ada hak lagi atas ponsel itu."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya ELF cemas.

"Di apartemenku, aku masih punya tiga di sana."

ELF kembali menarik tangannya lagi. Ia menggenggam ponsel itu. "Kalau begitu… kamsahamnida," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tak masalah." Cassie menjawab dengan tenang.

Membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah jam lamanya barulah mereka sampai di Kyunghee university. Memang jarak antara rumah tempat tinggal ELF dengan Kyunghee University tidaklah dekat. Dan biasanya juga ELF selalu menggunakan bus untuk segera sampai ke universitasnya itu.

Entah kenapa halaman Kyunghee University tiba-tiba menjadi penuh akan gadis-gadis yang sedang meributkan sesuatu. ELF menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari jawaban tapi nihil.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Cassie tengah kebingungan untuk memasuki halaman Kyunghee university itu. Semua penuh akan gadis-gadis yang berdiri di halaman Kyunghee University. Mereka masih tetap berada di dalam mobil Cassie.

Cassie membuka jendela kaca mobilnya. Ia menoba bertanya kepada salah satu gadis yang kini berada tepat di samping mobilnya.

"Maaf, permisi. Kalau boleh tau, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau yang bertanya ini adalah Cassiopeia. "Oh, mereka meributkan sesuatu yang menurutku tidak penting sekali."

"Meributkan sesuatu?" Cassie mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ya, meributkan sesuatu. Mereka—kaum fujoshi dan para penggemar Cassiopeia, tengah memperebutkan apakah ELF menerima pernyataan cinta Cassie atau tidak. Kaum fujoshi mendukung agar ELF menerima pernyataan cinta itu sedangkan penggemar Cassie menolak semua itu."

Cassie tersenyum mendengar penjelasan yang panjang lebar dari gadis itu. "Menarik sekali." Ia memasang kacamatanya kemudian. "Terima kasih ya?"

"Sama-sa—eh?" sang gadis baru sadar ketika ia menatap siapa yang bertanya kepadanya itu. matanya pun melebar ketika menatap pemuda itu. "Kau—Cassie? Dan—" gadis itu melirik pemuda yang duduk di samping Cassie, "ELF?"

Cassie tersenyum, lalu ia menutup kaca jendela mobilnya. Cassie memandang pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini diam tak bergerak. Mungkin ia tengah syok mendengar penjelasan dari gadis tadi.

"ITU CASSIE DAN ELF!" teriak gadis yang ditanyai oleh Cassie tadi. Otomatis semua—ralat hampir semua gadis yang berdiri di halaman Kyunghee University menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah mobil merah mencolok milik Cassie. ELF semakin gugup. Ia bagaikan patung sekarang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening ke pipinya. Matanya masih melebar karena terkejut.

"ELF?" Cassie mencoba menyadarkan. Tapi ELF tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"ELF?" ulang Cassie. Kini ia menepuk pundak ELF pelan.

ELF tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Y-ya?" sahutnya gugup. Wajahnya memucat.

"Kau ok?" tanya Cassie khawatir. Kini ia sadar kalau perbuatannya kemarin membuat efek yang tidak baik pada ELF.

"A-aku tidak tahu," ucapnya bergetar. Menatap ratusan gadis yang ada di sini membuatnya hampir kehilangan nafasnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada di sini." Cassie menenangkan ELF. ELF hanya mengangguk lemah.

Para gadis yang tadi rebut pun menutup rapat mulut mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai menepikan diri agar mobil merah itu bisa memasuki halaman Kyunghee University dengan aman.

Berbagai tatapan telah dilayangkan ke arah mobil merah itu. Membuat ELF semakin tegang memasuki area itu. Ia seolah-olah menghadapi perang yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. ia tidak siap sekarang.

"Cassie… coba kau lihat ke depan, ke arah spanduk itu…" ELF berkata sambil mencengkram jeans yang dipakainya.

Cassie menatap ke depan. Ia bisa melihat isi dari spanduk itu. Ketika membacanya, ia malah tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" ELF menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Isi tulisan itu membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa."

Penasaran akan isi tulisan itu?

'CASSIELF, KAMI MENDUKUNGMU! CEPATLAH JADIAN!' –kaum Fujoshi.

'ELF HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN! IA TAK BOLEH JADIAN DENGAN CASSIOPEIA!'—penggemar Cassie.

'ELF, KAU HARUS MENERIMA CINTA CASSIOPEIA!'—Fujoshi.

'CASSIE, KAU TAK BOLEH JADIAN DENGAN ELF. KAMI TIDAK RELA!'—penggemar Cassie.

'ANTI SNSD! TURUNKAN NURDIN HALID!' (loh?)

'TURUNKAN HARGA MAKANAN KANTIN!' (semakin ngaco)

'B2UTY KISSME, JADILAH MODEL TOPLES KAMI!' (maksud?)

'TURUNKAN HARGA BB! 2PM HARUS KONSER DI INDO!' (Ini di Korea apa Indonesia?)

Dan kegajean-kegajean lainnya. Mohon jangan terlalu percaya dengan tulisan-tulisan spanduk di atas.

Dan ELF kini tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini.

**TBC**

_**Humornya kerasa nga? Maaf kalau terkesan garing, saya baru belajar bikin fic humor.^^**_

_**Oh ya, bayangkan saja fisik dan sifat fandom-fandom yang jadi cast fic ini sesuai idolnya. Sebagai contoh, aku membayangkan Cassiopeia itu adalah Yunho. Dan yang lainnya terserah kalian ^^**_

_**Ini first fic collab with Nurama Nurmala neesan. Baru kali ini kesampaian collab fic. Dari kemarin-kemarin mau collab nga jadi terus.**_

_**Feel free to give me ur comment about this fic. I will approve that. Don't flame, please?**_

_**Neesan! Aku tunggu chapter duanya! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : SHO-AI! TYPO! ABAL! JANGAN BACA KLO ENGGAK SUKA! KALO UDAH BACA WAJIB KOMEN ;)**

**Title : My Fandom**

**Author : - (Part 1) MagnaEvil a.k.a Fusae Deguchi, **

- **(part 2) Nurama Nurmala **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**Rating : PG +13**

**Cast : Our Fandom**

**Main Pairing : CassiopeaXELF**

**Slight : CassiopeaXSone, ShawolXAffxtion, VIPXWonderful, B2utyXKiss Me and more**

**Length : 2 of 3**

Part sebelumnya...

Berbagai tatapan telah dilayangkan ke arah mobil merah itu. Membuat ELF semakin tegang memasuki area itu. Ia seolah-olah menghadapi perang yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. ia tidak siap sekarang.

"Cassie… coba kau lihat ke depan, ke arah spanduk itu…" ELF berkata sambil mencengkram jeans yang dipakainya.

Cassie menatap ke depan. Ia bisa melihat isi dari spanduk itu. Ketika membacanya, ia malah tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" ELF menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Isi tulisan itu membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa."

Penasaran akan isi tulisan itu?

'CASSIELF, KAMI MENDUKUNGMU! CEPATLAH JADIAN!' –kaum Fujoshi.

'ELF HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN! IA TAK BOLEH JADIAN DENGAN CASSIOPEIA!'—penggemar Cassie.

'ELF, KAU HARUS MENERIMA CINTA CASSIOPEIA!'—Fujoshi.

'CASSIE, KAU TAK BOLEH JADIAN DENGAN ELF. KAMI TIDAK RELA!'—penggemar Cassie.

'ANTI SNSD! TURUNKAN NURDIN HALID!' (loh?)

'TURUNKAN HARGA MAKANAN KANTIN!' (semakin ngaco)

'B2UTY KISSME, JADILAH MODEL TOPLES KAMI!' (maksud?)

'TURUNKAN HARGA BB! 2PM HARUS KONSER DI INDO!' (Ini di Korea apa Indonesia?)

Dan kegajean-kegajean lainnya. Mohon jangan terlalu percaya dengan tulisan-tulisan spanduk di atas.

Dan ELF kini tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini.

######

Part 2

######

"Kau terganggu dengan mereka?" Tanya Cassie membungkam hiruk, menorehkan pertanyaan dalam langsiran langkahnya menuju ELF.

Dadanya bergemuruh tatkala Cassie mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat pada ELF, bibirnya saling bertelut sedangkan lututnya bergetar pendir. 'Perasaan apa ini?' Tanyanya bimbang pada frasa perasaan yang tak termateraikan dengan baik. Para kaum Fujoshi yang melihat pose 'sensual' mereka berteriak kencang, berdinamis dengan teriakkan tak rela dari para penggemar Cassie yang memantra-mantrai Cassie agar berpolah normal.

"Kalau kau terganggu, aku akan menyuruh mereka diam." Kontur wajahnya ketika menatap ELF dalam jarak tak lebih dari 10 cm mampu melelehkan gunung es yang gagah sekalipun. Tapi tetap harus kita garis bawahi di sini bahwa ELF masih seorang namja normal, yang sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari barikade pertahanannya yang akan segera rapuh mulai menyembulkan sisi rasionalitas dalam hidupnya.

"Jujur Cassie-ssi..." Ia menenggak ludahnya pahit. Kegugupan dan rasa takut teremban menjadi satu. Tas selendang yang tersampir di bahunya menyambut tarian jemarinya di kala gugup; meradiasikan rasa was-was yang terkonsolidasi dengan bingkisan yang tak terlalu apik.

"Apa?" Cassie yang sepertinya tahu mengenai apa yang akan disampaikan ELF mendengarkan dengan cermat. Sementara otaknya berekontruksi mencari cara yang jitu untuk menghadapi kegugupan ELF, ia menutupinya dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Kendati ELF telah dirajam oleh tatapan dan senyuman maut Cassie, ia dengan logis dan tenang menyusun kembali kalimat yang telah ia latih semalaman di kamarnya.

Para Fujoshi dan penggemar yang menonton adegan itu seolah tak bernafas, tangan mereka mengepal gemas, mata mereka seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya dan keringat mulai keluar dengan kontinuitas penuh dari pori-pori mereka. Senyap merungkupi lingkungan kampus pagi itu. Antara harapan agar ELF menerima cinta Cassie lewat ucapan dari bibir mungil merahnya, berkontra dengan harapan kubu mayoritas yang mengharapkan ELF menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cinta Cassie.

"Ck, lama sekali sepertinya kau membuka mulutmu." Sorot mata Cassie memancarkan suatu aura berbahaya. ELF yang terkejut mendengar ujaran Cassie menengadahkan wajahnya; menatap Cassie. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah tikungan mengukir indah di sela bibir Cassie. ELF sontak merasa dijamahi perasaan tak enak, ia melangkahkan kaki kirinya mundur ke belakang. "Aku akan membantu membuka mulutmu!" Tangan kanan Cassie meraih pinggang ramping ELF cepat, sedangkan tangan kirinya berayun lembut mengunci pipi ELF dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

CUUUPPP!

"KKKYYYAAAAAAA!"

"TTIIIDDDAAAKKK!"

Bermacam teriakkan berbaur menjadi satu tatkala melihat sebuah potret mengejutkan yang diperlihatkan Cassie dan ELF. Moment jarang seperti itu segera diabadikan beberapa Fujoshi dalam kamera digital dan Handycam yang dipegang mereka.

Entah mengapa, ketika melihat wajah Cassie dari jarak sedekat itu, sebenarnya tak berjarak sama sekali, mampu membuat kinerja jantung untuk memompa darah lebih cepat 3 kali lipat dari biasanya. Hal itu tentu mengakibatkan polemik pikiran kritis pada diri ELF. Kepalanya pening, gerakkan tubuhnya mulai limbung. Masih dalam pose sensasional yang diciptakan Cassie, kesadaran ELF terenggut seketika. Ia ambruk dalam dekapan Cassie. Para penonton berujar hiruk ketika melihat tumbangnya ELF; Sang Cinderella kampus.

Awan bergerak syahdu ketika angin melambai padanya. Sedangkan dengan pasti, sang mentari mulai menajamkan teriknya; secara tak langsung memerintah kepada siapapun yang berada di bawah naungannya untuk menyeka keletihan yang disebabkan aktivitas siang hari.

Auditorium kampus disesaki mahasiswa ketika sebuah pengumuman rektor digembar-gemborkan melalui setiap alat pengeras suara yang tersemat kuat di setiap sudut ruangan. Menggiring paksa mahasiswa yang berjumlah lebih dari 4000 orang itu untuk duduk khidmat di setiap kursi purna abad.

Perasaan malas dan rayuan kantuk mulai menginflasi mereka. Sebuah pikiran absurd tercatut kuat dalam keinginan mereka saat itu. Kalau tidak tidur, mereka menjahili teman sebelah, bermesraan dengan kekasih, atau bahkan bermain game telah menjadi pola kegiatan yang tak tergantikan.

Pusingnya kepala masih merambahi ELF, ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, lalu mulai memfokuskan pandangan. Ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing sama sekali. Di sebelah ranjang yang di tempatinya terdapat sekat berwarna putih, sedangkan ketika pandangan matanya dilabuhkan lurus ke sela ruangan, lemari obat dan meja pemeriksaan terdeskripsi kuat selaras dengan bau ruangan itu. Ia, seolah berada di ruang kesehatan kampusnya.

DEG!

Entah mengapa, ingatan akan kejadian pagi tadi menyeruak mendobrak memoarnya. Alis matanya berkerut, sedangkan matanya memicing sipit. Sebuah sapuan lembut jemari tangan dilabuhkan sendiri atasnya, mengingat-ingat rasa sentuhan bibir Cassie pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana rasa bibir Cassie, hah?" Seolah tertangkap mengutil di antrean super market, badan ELF terlonjak spontan. Ia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran dua orang yeoja di ruang kesehatan itu. "Kau menikmatinya?" Kembali yeoja itu bertanya sinis, sedangkan ELF terus mengetatkan bibir.

'Apa yeoja ini salah satu penggemar Cassie?' Tanya ELF dalam hati. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak bersitegang dengan para penggemar Cassie. Ia ingin mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini secepatnya, namun Cassie tidak memberikan kesempatan. Ketika ia hendak melangkah maju, Cassie sudah menyeretnya mundur 5 langkah. Ia kembali terperangkap dalam zona persaingan luhur.

"Mian, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan bersarang di pipi mulus ELF, membuat yeoja lain di sampingnya terbeliak kaget. "Sone, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam Af!" Sone beralih membentak Af yang bertajuk ingar.

"Kau sudah berjanji hanya akan memperingatkan ELF 'Kan? Bukan memperlakukannya seperti ini..."

"DIAM!" Itikad baik Affxtion untuk mengingatkan ditampik dengan kaisan keras. Sone bertransformasi menjadi sedemikian sarkastik karena perlakuan ELF yang dianggap tak gentle. "Kau picik!" Dengan sekenanya ia melajurkan hinaan itu pada ELF yang masih syok dengan perlakukan fans fanatic Cassie ini.

"Kau munafik!" Ia menyerang ELF dengan membabi buta. Umpatan dan cercaan mulai lancar keluar dari bibir merah ranumnya. "Kau namja, tak malu menjalin hubungan dengan sesamamu?"

"Aku..."

"Jangan membela diri!" Ucapan ELF dipotong oleh semburan kemarahan Sone. "Aku sangat membencimu, ELF! Sangat!" Kemarahan meradang menohok empedu. Meninggalkan luka sayatan yang perihnya masih membekas. Ancang-ancang demi menyambut perlakuan naas Sone, ELF menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lamat-lamat.

Namun, sebuah dialog yang dikira akan dilontarkan Sone dalam pikirnya, tak terealisasi sama sekali. Yang terdengar saat ini bukan hardikan, hinaan, atau cercaan. Yang memenuhi ruangan ini sekarang adalah suara isak tangis seorang yeoja muda. ELF menengadahkan wajahnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau curang..." Singgungan tangis dari hati melibas kondisi yang sarat akan amarah sebelumnya. Bulir-bulir air mata berlabuh indah di pipi Sone yang memerah. Tatapannya menyiratkan perasaan tak rela dan sakit hati. Sangat Kontras dengan mimiknya beberapa menit sebelum ini.

"Aku mencintai Cassie lebih dari siapapun, hiks! Tapi kau yang sama sekali tak berupaya malah memenangkan hatinya. Aku sungguh benci padamu!"

"A-aku..." ELF tak tahu harus berkata apa, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun Affxtion yang notabene adalah seorang wanita tahu persis apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia dengan cepat merangkul bahu Sone, lalu memapahnya keluar ruangan.

"Uljima... Uljima Sone-ya." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Af yang berusaha menenangkan Sone. Dalam hitungan detik, suara derak sepatu mereka sudah tak terdengar lagi di ujung lorong.

"Hhaaahhh..." Dengan munculnya sosok Sone di depannya, semakin menambah beban rasa bersalah ELF pada mereka semua. Ia tak ingin menyentuh sisi yuridis mereka, ia tak ingin menyinggung mereka, ia sungguh tak ingin membangun barisan dendam atas mereka. Lagipula... ELF adalah orang yang tak punya, sungguh tak cocok jika harus bersanding dengan Cassie yang seorang pangeran modern.

"Hhaaahhh..." Ia kembali membuang hasrat, dan menata hatinya agar tetap fokus pada inti masalah. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang pengacara, bukan menjadi simpanan seorang pria perlente." Ia bersumpah dalam hati.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu masuk ruangan. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, orang yang mengetuk pintu itu langsung membuka lebar pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit. Mirip sekali dengan kelakuan seorang pengintip.

"Yo, ELF!" Sapaan kawan baiknya meradiasikan perasaan lega dan bebas. Sebuah senyum mengukir indah di bibir ELF yang sebelumnya mengumbar sesal.

"Ah, B2uty, VIP, masuk..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sembur B2uty kemudian.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Heh!" Dengan ganasnya B2uty memukul kepala ELF. "Maksudku, bagaimana keadaan bibirmu?"

"Hah?" Kedua alis ELF saling bertaut.

"Kami dengar dari para Fujoshi yang secara sukarela menyebarkan rekaman kalian sedang ciuman tadi pagi." Jelas VIP. "Kami kaget kalian dengan cepat melewati frasa itu. Kau berani juga..."

"Kalian jangan salah sangka!" Teriak ELF tak kalah sengit. Ia tak ingin kejadian tadi pagi malah memperkeruh suasana dalam kampus. "Aku tidak dengan suka rela dicium Cassie, ia melakukannya dengan paksa."

"Kami tahu dari kondisimu yang langsung pingsan." Ujar B2uty sambil memperlihatkan adegan pagi tadi lewat Handphonenya. "Maksud kami, bibirmu benar tidak apa-apa? Dari kabar terakhir yang kudengar sih, yeoja yang dicium Cassie secara bringas malah meninggalkan luka lecet di bibirnya. Sampai berdarah seperti itu..."

GLEK!

ELF kembali menenggak ludah. "Jeo..Jeongmal?" B2uty dan VIP saling mengangguk.

"Karena itu kami sangat menghawatirkanmu." Ucap VIP khawatir. "Kalau kau terus berada di dekatnya, bisa-bisa kau dilahap sampai habis tak bersisa!" Keringat mengalir deras dari kulit ELF. Ia tak menyekanya, hanya membiarkannya.

"Ke-kenapa tak bilang dari awal? Aku kira akan baik-baik saja karena kemarin kalian malah mendukung Cassie..."

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin..." Ucap B2uty membela diri.

"Ja-jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" B2uty dan VIP saling bertukar pandang.

"Dengar ELF, aku sungguh senang jika kau berubah sepertiku. Tapi hatiku tak sekeji itu, walau masa lalu menohok pahit pada perjalanan asmara masa depanku, tapi aku tidak ingin hal yang serupa menimpa sahabatku. Aku tak ingin..." Terpancang rasa sesal yang mendalam di wajah manly B2uty. "Kau dipermainkan olehnya." Sekali lagi, ELF menenggak ludahnya susah. Ia kemudian mengangguk dengan tatapan yakin.

"Benar, aku harus menjauhinya!"

"Menjauhi siapa?"

DEG!

Terdengar sebuah sahutan di daun pintu. Tak urung melepaskan dan menyambut rasa takut, mereka tak ingin memutar badan dan melihat sosok yang tengah menimpali pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tanya, menjauhi siapa?"

Bola mata ELF bergerak-gerak cepat menatap Cassie yang tengah bersender di daun pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ditopangkan di depan dada. Sedangkan tatapan matanya menatap naas kepada mereka bertiga. Seolah berkata, 'apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada ELF-ku?' dengan nada sedingin es.

VIP menyikut pelan lengan B2uty, mengirim sinyal agar mereka segera pergi dari tempat menyeramkan itu.

"Ah, kami ada kuliah sekarang. Kami pergi dulu, cepat sembuh ELF.." Ucap B2uty terbata. Dengan langkah saru mereka berjalan melewati Cassie. Sedangkan bola mata Cassie menangkap siluet mereka dengan kejam seolah tak ingin melepaskan.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Suara langkah Cassie terdengar menggema di ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Mengucilkan ELF pada posisi seorang kerdil. Dengan gugup, ELF berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Cassie.

BRAK!

Cassie secara kasar duduk di kursi yang berhimpitan dengan ranjang ELF. Tatapannya mengunci kuat keberadaan ELF di depannya.

"Kau takut padaku?" ELF tak menjawab. "Apa aku sebegitu arogannya?" ELF kembali tak menjawab. "Kau membenciku?"

"Ani. Aku tidak membencimu.." Kali ini, ELF angkat bicara. Setelah sadar pandangan mereka bertemu, ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, hal itu sedikit membuat Cassie kesal.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kembali, ELF tidak menjawab. "Hhaahh..." Cassie menghembuskan nafas berat dan dalam. Sementara itu kaki kanannya ditopangkan di bawah kaki kirinya. Tangannya saling bersilang di depan dada dan tubuhnya disenderkan pada kursi yang didudukinya. "Etika dalam berbicara : Kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu. Begini ya keberanian seorang calon pengacara?"

DEG!

Harga diri ELF tiba-tiba tersentil oleh ucapan Cassie yang pedas. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu seperti apa?" Cassie menatap tajam mata ELF, langsung menancap ke ulu hati dalam diamnya. ELF terkena telak oleh perangkap yang dipasang Cassie.

"Kau tidak bisa memancingku dengan menggunakan teknik psikologi terbalik!" Aju ELF tak mau kalah.

"Oh, kau tahu soal kejiwaan ya? Kalau begitu, kau bisa mendefiniskan perasaan CINTA dengan lancar 'Kan?"

HEG!

ELF kembali terjatuh dalam perangkap Cassie. 'Gila, orang ini ternyata bukan hanya menang tampang. Ternyata dia punya otak...'

"Ci-cinta itu..."

"Ya?"

DEG!

Dengan segenap keberanian yang dikepulkan bersama perasaan, ia menutup matanya dan meneriakkan jawaban yang ia temukan secara spontan kepada Cassie. "CINTA itu Chulie, kangIN, Thunder, Appa!" Ia berteriak nyaring.

BRAK!

Kedua lengan Cassie mengunci tubuh ELF kuat. Kedua tangannya disandingkan pada kerangkeng besi yang menghiasi ranjang, sedangkan wajahnya mulai merapat; mendekat ke wajah ELF. "Jangan main-main denganku, atau kau mau kucium sampai bibirmu sobek?" ELF langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cassie, berhenti mempermainkan namja itu..." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyela aktivitas mereka. Cassie menengok ke arah sumber suara, sedangkah ELF yang masih syok tetap bertahan dalam posisinya walau keringat dingin tengah membanjiri tubuhnya. Perlahan, Cassie melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kenapa kau sudah kembali Hyung? Bukankah masih ada rapat?" Tanya Cassie heran. ELF yang sudah mendapatkan udara untuk bernafas mengais udara tanpa ampun. Dipegangnya dengan erat dadanya yang berdegup kencang, kelihatannya ia masih syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Sudah selesai kok, kau saja yang berlama-lama di sini sampai lupa waktu." Manik mata namja yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Cassie mendapati sosok ELF yang masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya. "Dia namja chingu-mu?"

"He?" Cassie melayangkan pandangannya pada ELF, ELF pun sontak memandang orang yang melontarkan perkataan bagai petir itu padanya.

"Kyeopta." Komentarnya pendek. Seulas senyum menemani aktivitasnya kala itu. "Namamu, ELF 'Kan?" ELF mengangguk dengan alis berkerut. "Tenang saja, adikku tidak sebuas itu kok.."

"He? Adik?"

"Ne." Kali ini, pandangan matanya menangkap Cassie yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Cassie, kau tidak menceritakan padanya bahwa aku adalah Hyungmu?"

"Um..." Cassie hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Aku Boice, Hyung Cassie sekaligus Dokter utama di kampus ini." ELF yang mendengar perkenalan dari Dr. Boice merengut tak percaya. "Dengar, ELF... Cassie itu tidak seperti penampilannya. Dia seperti pria yang kuat dan acuh, padahal dia adalah seorang pria yang pemalu. Karena aktivitasnya yang padat sedari kecil, dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bermain dan merajut cinta dengan orang yang disukainya. Hahahaha..." Sekilas, terdengar suara tawanya yang lahak, sedikit mengejutkan ELF sebenarnya. "Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia secara terang-terangan memproklamirkan bahwa kau adalah miliknya." Sorot mata tak percaya ELF menjarah penampilan Cassie, semburat warna merah menghiasi wajah Cassie, ia sedikit salah tingkah karena ucapan Hyung-nya.

"Hyung, kau jangan bicara sembarangan..."

"Memang itu kenyataannya 'Kan?"

Sebuah hal yang tak diperkirakan sebelumnya membuat ELF mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Agak terkejut juga sebenarnya dengan kenyataan yang dipaparkan Dr. Boice, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin bohong, juga tak mungkin hanya intrik belaka. Sebuah rasa simpati dan maklum diri mulai mengembang kuat di hati ELF. Tanpa ia sadari, perasaan simpati dan kagum itu, lambat laun akan merambatinya dengan perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan sebelumnya. Orang-orang sering menyebut rasa itu dengan nama, CINTA...

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa. "Hyung, gwenchana?" Seraut wajah polos namun menawan segera masuk menyeruak ke dalam ruangan. Namja muda itu langsung menghampiri ELF yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. "Gwenchana? Aku dengar Hyung pingsan tadi pagi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja Shawol..." ELF berusaha menenangkan Shawol yang masih dirundung kepanikan. Tak biasanya Hyungnya ambruk sampai pingsan, meskipun ia pernah tidak makan selama 3 hari, namun Hyungnya tidak pernah pingsan. Pasti sesuatu tengah menggoncangkan batinnya.

Namun, tak lama, ceracaunya berhenti ketika sadar bahwa yang berada di ruangan itu bukan hanya ia dan Hyungnya, melainkan juga ada Cassie dan Dr. Boice yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah mereka. "E-eh..." Ia berujar linglung. "M-mianhe, Hyung..." Ucapnya sambil menunduk ke arah Cassie. "Mianhe, Dr.." Kali ini ia menunduk ke arah Dr. Boice. Dr. Boice hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sedangkan Cassie mulai berjalan menjauh, menuju pintu keluar masuk ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Setelah berpamitan dalam sekejap mata, ia pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan, sedangkan Dr. Boice hanya menggendikan bahu, setelah itu ia kembali memulai aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Dari mulutnya terdengar senandung kecil lagu dari penyanyi terkenal, Yesung Super Junior : It has to be you.

Arogansi pikiran manusia kadang menyeretnya pada tabir pemaksaan dan percaya diri yang berlebihan. Bagai disesaki asma dalam kontur pengembangan hidup, mereka seolah tak mau peduli dengan kondisi di lingkungan sekitar.

Sudah 1 minggu lamanya sejak Cassie menyatakan cinta pada ELF, namun bagai memakan buah simalakama, ELF tak kunjung memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan Cassie. Ia masih menyusun siasat agar bisa memberi penolakan sehalus mungkin tanpa menyakiti hatinya. Namun, apakah itu mungkin? Jauh.. di dalam hatinya, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Cassie selama ini padanya, tapi ia kembali diingatkan pada kenyataan yang merangsek masuk mendobrak pintu rasionalitas, apapun keputusan yang diambilnya, selalu akan ada pihak yang terluka hatinya.

"Dengar Cassie..." Ujarnya param, menenggak pilu dan rasa gugup yang teramat sangat. Cassie yang sedang konsenterasi menyetir hanya mengangkat alisnya, secara tak langsung menyetujui permintaan ELF yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku risih dengan perlakuanmu padaku."

"Perlakuan yang mana?" Ia bertanya cuek.

"Semuanya... Seperti mengantar-jemputku, mengawalku sampai ruang kelas, dan semuanya."

"He..." Seringai mengerikan tiba-tiba tersampir di sela pembicaraannya. "Jadi ini aksi penolakanmu?"

DEG!

Jantung ELF kembali berdetak kencang. "Terserah dirimu sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu membutuhkan jawabanmu."

"He?" ELF tercenung dengan perkataan Cassie. "Jadi..."

"Mau kau menerima atau menolakku, aku akan tetap mendekatimu."

JGEEERRR!

Bagai ditikam kemaruk atom, ELF tiba-tiba merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Ta, tapi Cassie..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang, karena yang menjalani kehidupan ini adalah aku sendiri. Kau tidak mungkin hanya menjadi manekin dan boneka orang lain kan?"

ELF mengernyitkan dahinya, 'bukankah selama ini ia yang seperti itu? Menjadi boneka demi bisnis dunia hiburan?'

"Aku mengekspos diriku yang sesungguhnya di panggung sana. Kau jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam..."

"Eh, kau... membaca pikiranku?" Tanya ELF gelagapan.

"Untuk apa susah-susah membaca pikiranmu, aku sudah lebih dulu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tapi Cassie, dengan mendekati namja sepertiku pamormu nanti jatuh dan image-mu bisa-bisa hancur berantakkan."

"Aku sudah memprediksinya." Ia berujar enteng. "Aku sudah memprediksi itu semua sedari kecil. Ketika aku berniat untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang, mungkin dunia hiburan tidak akan seramah ini lagi padaku, karena itu sedari kecil aku bekerja keras demi mempersiapkan itu semua." Wajah Cassie berpaling menatap ELF. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah label dengan tampang tanpa otak 'Kan?" ELF kembali menenggak ludah pahitnya, sesungguhnya, ia berpikir seperti itu selama ini.

"Apa jadinya kalau seorang idola hanya bermodal tampang saja, ketika dia kehilangan popularitasnya ia tidak akan bisa bersaing lebih lama, akhirnya ia malah akan didepak dari dunia hiburan mengingat banyak sekali bibit artis yang segar memasuki ranah dunia hiburan." ELF mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tak disangka, Cassie yang seperti manekin hidup itu memiliki pola pikir panjang yang jauh menatap ke depan.

"Aku akan membuka Management Artis sendiri suatu hari."

"EH?" Mata ELF berkilat tak percaya.

"Jika kau sudah tidak bisa eksis di dunia hiburan, kenapa tidak mencetak artis baru untuk diorbitkan?" Ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah banyak menabung sedari kecil, uang yang kukumpulkan sampai sekarang menurutku cukup untuk membuka sebuah perusahaan baru walau tidak semegah SME. Walau merangkak, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa orang yang berpengaruh di dunia hiburan, jadi keberadaanku tidak akan bisa dihilangkan begitu saja jika dunia hiburan sudah tidak menginginkanku."

"Kau seperti orang yang babo, tapi kau penuh perencanaan dan strategi sebenarnya." Rasa kagum ELF kepada Cassie semakin membuncah. 'Cassie benar-benar seorang lelaki yang bisa diandalkan. Apalagi mentalnya sudah jauh tertempa di tempat mengerikan seperti dunia hiburan. Ia, laki-laki yang kuat luar-dalam!'

"Memang itu rencanaku." Ia mengulum senyum simpul. "Memberikan kesempatan kepada orang-orang agar meremehkanku. Lalu, jika saatnya tiba, aku akan membiarkan kodrat membalikkan halaman."

'OH MY GOD!' Batin ELF berteriak tak percaya. Tak pernah ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang lebih berambisi dari dirinya. Dan sedari dulu, ia selalu terpesona dengan jenis lelaki semisal Cassie. Memang pada awalnya ELF hanya mengagumi Cassie yang mampu mengatur jadwal kesibukannya, namun ia sekarang benar-benar tengah terpesona!

"Kau sudah mulai suka padaku ya?" Kembali, Cassie terkekeh pelan. Wajah ELF tiba-tiba diterjang semburat merah, cuping telinganya serasa panas sekali.

"K-kau bicara apa.. Aku ti-tidak mungkin seperti itu." Melihat reaksi ELF, Cassie sudah dengan jelas mengetahui perasaan ELF kepadanya, ia mengurungkan kembali niatnya untuk menggoda ELF. Pandangannya fokus ke depan, namun seulas senyum tak urung hilang dari wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Jubah jelaga menyapu ritmik indah sore itu, membiaskan aksi pongah pada bulan yang hendak muncul dalam rima. Selaras dengan desau angin sore, ELF keluar dari mobil merah Cassie dengan embusan nafas dalam. Pikiran irasional dan rasa kekaguman mulai berkonspirasi memetakan perasaan baru terhadap Cassie, ELF dengan pasti sedang dirundung bimbang sekarang.

"ELF..." Panggil Cassie lembut seraya memegang lengat ELF. Kebat-kebit perasaan bingung dan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan melayang membebati kondisi ELF saat ini. "Setelah selesai ujian semester minggu depan, kita liburan ya?" Pintanya dengan nada manja.

"Liburan?"

"Ya." Cassie masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya atas ELF.

"Kemana?"

"Ke pulau Jeju."

"Ha? Ta-tapi..."

"Gwenchana, tiket reservasi, kapal pesiar dan penginapan biar aku yang membayarnya. Kau boleh mengajak teman dan adikmu turut serta."

"Aku tidak mau!" ELF bersikeras menentang, membuat Cassie merengut tak mengerti.

"Wae?"

"Kalaupun aku liburan, aku ingin aku sendiri yang membayar biaya perjalanannya. Teman-teman dan adikku pun seperti itu."

"Baiklah." Cassie mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi pastikan kau ikut. Aku tidak menerima alasan lain selain kata 'iya'.."

"Eh," kembali, ELF masuk perangkap Cassie. Sebenarnya, Cassie sudah tahu ELF jenis orang yang seperti apa. Tinggal memancingnya dengan perkataan yang tepat, maka ELF akan berujar seperti dalam rencananya. Sebenarnya, ELF adalah orang berpendirian kuat yang mudah ditebak.

GREP! SYUT!

Lengan ELF yang masih terkunci dalam genggaman Cassie tiba-tiba tertarik condong menuju ke arah Cassie. Sekali lagi, adegan sakral seminggu yang lalu kembali terulang!

CCCUUPPPP!

Mata ELF berkilat terkejut mendapati bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Cassie. Dengan segera, ia kembali menarik tubuhnya cepat. Tangannya memegangi bibirnya rapat. "Kau..." Cassie hanya terkekeh pelan karena perbuatannya barusan berhasil. "Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, akan kubuh kau!" Setelah mengancam Cassie dengan ancaman picisan seperti itu, dengan langkah panjang ELF melenggang pergi memasuki pintu halaman menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Cassie yang masih tersenyum sumringah menatap gelagat pujaannya yang polos.

ELF segera membuka pintu dan menutupnya rapat. Ia berdiri bersender kepada pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia memegangi jantungnya yang hapir lepas.

"Hyung?" Namja dongsaeng yang dikenal dengan nama Shawol memicingkan matanya. "Jadi benar kabar itu?"

"Ka-kabar apa?" ELF bertanya tak mengerti.

"Kabar yang tersiar di kampus tentang kau yang berpacaran dengan Cassie hyung..."

"Ani! Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya..."

"Lalu yang tadi apa?" Jari telunjuknya mengait sebuah memori ingatan akan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kau berciuman dengannya Hyung..."

"Ani! Kau mungkin salah lihat.." ELF mengelak dengan cepat. Namun adiknya tahu bahwa Hyungnya bukan merupakan pembohong ulung. Sekali lagi, Shawol memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tak mau kalian menjalin hubungan." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan namun penekanan yang tegas. "Aku akan ikut liburan. Bersamamu, dan Cassie hyung. Aku akan memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua."

"Kau ini, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" ELF tertawa renyah.

"Hyung, kau ini OON sekali sih?" Shawol mendelik tajam. "Alasan seseorang mengajak orang yang disukainya liburan itu memangnya untuk apa?" Shawol memberikan waktu agar ELF mencerna perkataannya.

"ANDWAE!" ELF berteriak tak percaya. "Cassie orang yang mempunyai misi jauh ke depan, tak mungkin ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak bertujuan seperti itu."

"Kau mulai membelanya?" Shawol berteriak tak kalah sengit. "Aku tak percaya ini!" Manik matanya mendelik memandangi sosok ELF di depannya. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau menyukainya Hyung!"

"A-aku..."

"Memang apa salahnya kalau mereka saling menyukai?" Tiba-tiba, seraut wajah lain muncul menggantikan derap langkahnya yang nyaris tanpa suara.

"Eomma, jangan bilang kalau kau merestui hubungan mereka!"

"Bagi Eomma tak masalah. Kau mau Hyungmu terkungkung pada kerangkeng ketidakbahagiaan? Biarkan ia menyambut kebagaiannya Shawol-ah..."

"Eomma.."

"Biarkan saja di Shawol-ah... Kajja." Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan Shawol mengikuti langkah Eomma-nya. Selain mengharapkan kebahagiaan ELF, Eomma juga mengharap mendapatkan seorang menantu artis. Apalagi seorang Cassie yang selama ini ia lihat lewat layar TV. Ia mendukung hubungan mereka 100%!

Sementara itu, untuk menenangkan Eommanya, Shawol berpura-pura pasrah. Namun sebenarnya ia masih tak rela Hyungnya menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis. Ia akan meretakkan hubungan mereka, apapun caranya!

"Haaahhh..." ELF mendesah pelan. Ia bersyukur Eomma-nya datang di saat yang tepat. Sehingga ia tak harus menjelaskan apapun pada Shawol. "Eh?" Matanya membulat sempurna. "Chakkaman!" Ia berujar sendiri. "Apa tidak salah yang aku dengar barusan?" Ia kembali dengan hati-hati mencerna perkataan Eomma-nya. "Eo-Eomma, merestui hubunganku dengan Cassie?" Tubuhnya mematung, berdiri kaku di depan pintu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kemarikan tasmu." Cassie berujar pelan, sebenarnya itu perintah mutlak, tapi ELF menghiraukannya. "Ya! Kemarikan tasmu.."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ini namja tahu, aku masih punya harga diri. Aku masih kuat, tak perlu bantuanmu." Shawol tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Cassie menggeleng-geleng pelan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah hotel mewah, diikuti dua pasang lainnya di belakang mereka.

Mereka sepakat untuk pergi liburan bersama. Dimulai dari Shawol yang ngotot ingin ikut, sampai pada B2uty yang memaksa Kiss Me ikut dengan alasan demi melindungi ELF, dan VIP yang mengajak Wonderful dengan alasan yang hampir sama. Mereka berangkat dari Seol menggunakan mobil Cassie dan mobil B2uty.

"Huuuaaahhh... Udaranya segar sekali ya!" Wonderful yang notabene adalah gadis satu-satunya di kelompok mereka memamerkan kemolekkan tubuhnya dalam balutan dress berwarna putih. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara asin air laut dengan cuping hidungnya.

"Ya, memang segar sekali Jagiya..." VIP setuju dengan pendapat kekasihnya.

Seorang petugas pembuka pintu hotel itu menyambut kedatangan mereka, menuntun mereka pada resepsionis pendaftaran tamu hotel.

"Tolong 4 kamar. 3 kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur, dan satu lagi dengan single bed." Pesan Cassie tenang. Ia mengenakan topi yang hampir menutupi wajahnya, dipadu padankan dengan kaca mata hitam dan jaket yang menyamarkan pandangannya.

"Baik tuan, pesanan atas nama siapa?"

"Boice saja." Mereka semua terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Cassie.

"Baik, ini kuncinya... Silahkan." Dengan sigap Cassie menerima 4 kunci kamar itu, lalu membagikannya secara teratur. "ELF, kau sekamar dengan Shawol. VIP, kau sekamar dengan B2uty. Wonderful, karena kau yeoja, kau punya kamar sendiri. Sementara aku akan sekamar dengan Kiss Me."

"Eh, kenapa harus kau yang sekamar dengan jagiyaku?" B2uty protes tak terima.

"Aku membaginya berdasarkan daerah teritorial yang ada. Demi kemananan juga."

"Kemanan? Siapa yang akan menyangka perbuatanmu di dalam sana, bisa-bisa kau melahap Kiss Me tak bersisa!"

PLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan bersarang di kepala B2uty. "Kami tak mungkin melakukan itu, kau cerna perkataanku baik-baik!"

"Ta-tapi Jagiya..."

ELF hanya menatap pemandangan aneh di depannya dalam diam. "Tuh, benar 'Kan kataku? Cassie seorang pria terhormat dan sangat menghormati privasiku, tak mungkin dia berbuat tak senonoh." Bisiknya pelan, berusaha meyakinkan Shawol. Namun Shawol yang tak mau mengerti hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

GREP!

Sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang ELF, membuat bulu kuduk ELF sedikit meremang. Perlahan, tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh sang pemilik lengan kekar tersebut. "Aku tak akan berselingkuh Jagiya..." Cassie membisikkan kata-kata lembut di telinga ELF. Kembali, berhasil membuat bulu kuduk ELF meremang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" ELF mendorong dada Cassie kuat, agar ia terlepas dari pelukan Cassie atas dirinya. ELF langsung memandang Shawol, semburat amarah terpancang kuat hingga rahangnya. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Shawol..."

Shawol tak mau mendengar lagi, dengan sigap, ia menarik lengan Hyungnya dan langsung melenggang pergi dari situ. Karena emosinya, ia kalap mata dan menubruk seorang yeoja dalam perjalanannya.

BBRRUUKKK!

"Aw!" Yeoja itu terpekik kaget bercampur sakit.

"Ah, mianhe..." Shawol berujar lunak, merasa bersalah pada yeoja yang ditubruknya. Namun sedetik kemudian, alis matanya tiba-tiba terangkat, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. "Af noona? sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, aku..."

"Kami sedang liburan di sini, kalian juga ya?" Semua pasang mata kini beralih kepada seorang yeoja yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana yang teramat sangat pendek. Memancarkan kesan seksi pada dirinya.

"So-sone?" ELF berucap ragu.

"Sungguh kebetulan ya?" Sedetik kemudian, Sone tenggelam dalam gelak tawanya. Sedangkan Cassie merengutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, ELF menarik nafas habis-habisan karena tengah muncul jelmaan nenek Lampir di depannya.

"Kau kenal dengan mereka Hyung?" Tanya Shawol sembari membereskan pakaiannya. ELF mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya sekali bertemu."

"Oh..."

"Kau sepertinya sudah mengenal mereka lama." Shawol mengangguk.

"Mereka berdua adalah sunbae-ku di SMU. Mereka sangat terkenal di sekolah dulu, karena mereka adalah yeoja dengan segudang prestasi dan keahlian, banyak lelaki yang bertekuk lutut di depan mereka."

"Salah satunya adalah kau 'Kan?" Shawol mengulum senyum simpul. "Kau suka pada Af ya?"

"Kok Hyung bisa tahu?"

"Walau katamu aku oon, aku tidak seoon itu tahu!" ELF mengapit kepala Shawol kuat, hingga Shawol harus meronta dan memohon agar dilepaskan ELF.

"Ampun Hyung... Lepaskan aku..."

"Hahahaha, Shirho!"

"Ah, Hyung. Di mana tasmu?" Shawol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ELF.

"Omona! Benar juga, di mana tasku?" Ingatan ELF kembali berlabuh pada kejadian sebelumnya. Karena kemarahan Shawol, ia menarik lengan ELF kuat hingga tak membiarkannya mengambil tas yang sedang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. "Gawat! Aku harus cepat mengambilnya!" Alih-alih tanpa tandang yang jelas, ELF segera melompat dari kasurnya dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar menuju meja recepsionis.

"Eh, tas berwarna cokelat?" Resepsionis itu saling menautkan alisnya.

"Ne, aku lupa mengambilnya. Mungkin Agasshi menyimpankannya untukku..." Resepsionis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tas itu dibawa oleh tuan Boice..." ELF menautkan alisnya.

"Boice?"

"Ne, tak lama setelah Anda dan teman Anda pergi ke kamar, beberapa teman Anda membicarakan tas Anda yang tertinggal. Tapi tuan Boice segera mengambilnya dan berkata agar mereka membiarkan Anda mengambilnya sendiri."

"Orang itu..." Rasa gemas terkepul menjadi satu. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Ah, tuan Boice sedang berjemur di taman samping hotel." Ucap resepsionis sembari menunjukkan arah. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ELF langsung berjalan cepat menuju arah yang dimaksud resepsionis itu.

Lumayan banyak orang yang sedang berjemur di sana, ia memicingkan matanya mencari ke setiap sudut orang yang itu. "Itu dia!" Langkahnya semakin mantap menjejaki petak lantai tatkala melihat namja jahil itu sedang bersantai menyerap sinar matahari dengan mata terpejam. Lamat-lamat, dilihatnya tangan namja itu mengais minum.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Seketika, ELF langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang yeoja dengan tubuh seksi dan tampilan bikini yang mengundang hasrat duduk di dekat Cassie. Mereka berbicara sejenak, lalu tertawa-tawa kemudian.

Melihat pemandangan itu, entah kenapa hati ELF sedikit remuk. Ketika ELF menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih, mata Cassie menangkap sosok ELF yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Ketika kepala ELF kembali terangkat dan keberanian sudah terkumpul untuk berbicara dengan Cassie, sebuah pemandangan yang tak terpetakan sebelumnya menyoroti perhatiannya!

Lengan kekar Cassie menarik kepala yeoja itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya, lalu dengan panas mencium bibir yeoja itu cepat.

DEG!

Sebuah letupan rasa tak enak hati langsung menyeruak mendobrak nurani ELF. Hatinya bagai tersayat sembilu, segugus bulir air mengendap di sudut matanya. Ia tak kuat melihat pemandangan itu, lututnya bergetar tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan mereka yang tengah bermesraan di sana.

"Cassie, dan Sone... Sungguh pasangan yang serasi." Sambil menyeka air matanya, ia pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu. Kakinya terayun semakin menjauh, menuju bibir pantai siang itu.

Sementara itu, Cassie melepaskan ciumannya atas Sone. Sone mengambil nafas panjang karena perlakuan Cassie yang tiba-tiba itu. Wajahnya bersemu merah memandang wajah Cassie yang rupawan. "Ok, terimakasih atas bantuanmu ya." Ujar Cassie dengan tatapan yang masih mengunci tempat yang dipijak ELF sebelumnya.

"Te-terimakasih?"

"Ya, terimakasih..." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Cassie bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil tersenyum-senyum senang karena sekali lagi, rencananya telah berhasil, ia pergi meninggalkan Sone dalam kesendirian dan hujan tanda tanya.

To be Continue...

_**Chapter ini bukan saya yang buat tapi si neesan saya, makanya penulisannya berbeda.**_

_**Oh ya, lupa memberitahu, gendernya sesuai dengan gender idolnya ya? Misalkan Cassiopeia, kan idolnya DBSK yang semuanya cowok, berarti gender Cassie itu cowok. Begitu pula dengan ELF, B2uty, Kiss Me, VIP, dll adalah cowok semua. Sone, Affxtion, Wonderful itu cewek.**_

_**Chapter terakhir ada dua versi, versi saya dan versi neesan saya. Jadi endingnya bakalan beda atau sama tergantung penulisannya /plak!**_

_**RnR, please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :**

**TANPA EDITING!**

**SHO-AI!**

**TYPO!**

**ABAL!**

**JANGAN BACA KLO ENGGAK SUKA!**

**SETELAH BACA WAJIB KOMEN ;)**

**Title : My Fandom**

**Author : - ****(Part 1) MagnaEvil a.k.a Fusae Deguchi,**

- **(part 2) Nurama Nurmala**

- **(part 3) Nurama Nurmala's Version**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**Rating : PG +13**

**Cast : Our Fandom**

**Main Pairing : CassiopeaXELF**

**Slight : CassiopeaXSone, ShawolXAffxtion, VIPXWonderful, B2utyXKiss Me and more**

**Length : 3****of 3**

Part sebelumnya…

Lumayan banyak orang yang sedang berjemur di sana, ia memicingkan matanya mencari ke setiap sudut. "Itu dia!" Langkahnya semakin mantap menjejaki petak lantai tatkala melihat namja jahil itu sedang bersantai menyerap sinar matahari dengan mata terpejam. Lamat-lamat, dilihatnya tangan namja itu mengais minum.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Seketika, ELF langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang yeoja dengan tubuh seksi dan tampilan bikini yang mengundang hasrat duduk di dekat Cassie. Mereka berbicara sejenak, lalu tertawa-tawa kemudian.

Melihat pemandangan itu, entah kenapa hati ELF sedikit remuk. Ketika ELF menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih, mata Cassie menangkap sosok ELF yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Ketika kepala ELF kembali terangkat dan keberanian sudah terkumpul untuk berbicara dengan Cassie, sebuah pemandangan yang tak terpetakan sebelumnya menyoroti perhatiannya!

Lengan kekar Cassie menarik kepala yeoja itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya, lalu dengan panas mencium bibir yeoja itu cepat.

DEG!

Sebuah letupan rasa tak enak hati langsung menyeruak mendobrak nurani ELF. Hatinya bagai tersayat sembilu, segugus bulir air mengendap di sudut matanya. Ia tak kuat melihat pemandangan itu, lututnya bergetar tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan mereka yang tengah bermesraan di sana.

"Cassie, dan Sone... Sungguh pasangan yang serasi." Sambil menyeka air matanya, ia pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu. Kakinya terayun semakin menjauh, menuju bibir pantai siang itu.

Sementara itu, Cassie melepaskan ciumannya atas Sone. Sone mengambil nafas panjang karena perlakuan Cassie yang tiba-tiba itu. Wajahnya bersemu merah memandang wajah Cassie yang rupawan. "Ok, terimakasih atas bantuanmu ya." Ujar Cassie dengan tatapan yang masih mengunci tempat yang dipijak ELF sebelumnya.

"Te-terimakasih?"

"Ya, terimakasih..." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Cassie bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil tersenyum-senyum senang karena sekali lagi, rencananya telah berhasil, ia pergi meninggalkan Sone dalam kesendirian dan hujan tanda tanya.

#####

PART 3

#####

Desiran ombak bergemuruh menampar bibir pantai dan karang yang tersembul sambil mengintip suasana. Angin mengelukkan jeritan kepedihan dan merajuk bingar taluan kemelut hati. Rentetan memori anyar semakin menyeruak mendobrak pemikiran seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk kaku di tepi pantai. Ia terlihat menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lamat-lamat.

Kedua lututnya bertelut, kepalanya tenggelam dalam kibasan angin kasar, sapuannya merambahi sisi kalbu yang teremban menjadi satu oleh kemelut perasaan rendah diri dan konjungsi adanya penolakkan. Hatinya mulai terenyuh oleh sisi waktu dan takdir yang lain, yang membuatnya membangun sekat yang besar di salah satu sisinya.

"Sedang apa di sini sendiri?" Tiba-tiba, tanpa ia sadari seseorang menegurnya pelan dari belakang punggungnya. Namja itu enggan berbalik, hanya mendesah param memandangi lukisan luar biasa di depannya dengan tatapan hambar. "Tumben kau begini, gwenchana?" Namja itu kembali tak menjawab. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Cassie?"

Semburat keterkejutan terbias di wajahnya, pupil matanya membesar, nafasnya kian menderu, dan debaran jantungnya bertalu kencang. Namja yang bertanya itu memicingkan matanya. "Jadi, aku benar ya?" Olah namja itu dengan hati-hati. Namja yang seperti tengah direngkuh dunia dari dirinya itu kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitas sebelumnya; menikmati desauan angin dan deburan ombak dengan panca inderanya yang dilajur kosong.

Namja yang baru datang itu menyongsong langkah, lalu mengambil duduk di sisi namja yang tengah meranahi kodrat. "Sedang ada masalah apa dengan dia?"

Namja itu mendengus sesaat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke air yang beriak ganas. "Entahlah. Hatiku sakit, VIP..."

Namja yang mendatanginya itu mengangkat ke dua alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Sakit?"

"Ya, di sini..." Namja itu mengetuk dada kirinya pelan. "Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali..."

VIP mulai mengangguk-angguk, berlagak mengerti keadaan sebenarnya. "Memangnya dia telah berbuat apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada." Ia berucap pendir.

"Gerom?"

"Nan otokhaji? Naega ajik molla~" Kedua lengan namja itu mengatapi kepalanya. Desahan nafas dan rongrongan diri memintir kendur rasionalitasnya; menjamah setiap indeks dalam penjabaran dirinya. Ia mulai merasa bingung, mulai merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa hal ini bisa membingungkan seperti ini?"

"Hal apa ELF?" Namja yang terpekur sendirian di bibir pantai itu rupanya adalah ELF. Ia mendongak menatap VIP yang memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin, memadu harap akan kondisi sahabatnya yang terlempar dalam cerca cobaan.

Terlihat ELF menarik nafas panjang, seolah ada pernyataan penting yang harus ia sampaikan. "Dia, " ia memberi jeda atas ucapannya. "mencium Sone..." Alis VIP terangkat.

"Lalu?"

Wajah ELF kembali menunduk, menatap kerikil yang bergumul diselingi pasir. "Entahlah, aku seharusnya senang karena ia bisa terpisah dariku. Tapi, entah kenapa..."

"Hatimu sakit dan berontak tak terima?" ELF mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan VIP. Sebuah sunggingan manis tersiar di wajah sang nahkoda cinta, ia merengkuh bahu ELF layaknya seorang kakak lelaki yang menyemangati adiknya yang telah kalah bertanding. "Hatimu panas dan ingin menghentikan adegan tadi?" ELF mengangguk pasrah. "Kau marah pada Cassie, pada Sone, dan pada dirimu sendiri?" ELF kembali mengangguk. "Hhaaaahh..." VIP menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Nae Chingu, itu namanya cinta!"

"MWO?" Wajah ELF tiba-tiba menegang, matanya seperti hendak keluar dari kelopaknya, mimik wajah yang seolah berteriak kontra membising tajam dan menyerang pernyataan VIP barusan. "APA KATAMU?"

VIP memandang ELF dengan seulas senyum tulus. "Kau, sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"SHIRHO!" ELF membuang muka, tak ingin menunjukkan wajah merahnya di hadapan VIP. "A-aku, tak mungkin aku punya perasaan itu pada Cassie!"

"Kau tak bisa berkelit, kau pun tak bisa menyangkal. Kau sudah mengakuinya dengan hatimu..." Ujar VIP lembut.

"ANDWAE! Aku tak mungkin seperti B2uty!"

"Kalau memang iya? Kau mau apa?"

ELF diam tercenung. Kedua bibirnya saling bertelut rapat, sangat kontras dengan VIP yang meretas sunggingan senyum. VIP hanya memandangi gelagat sahabatnya yang bak anak kecil ini.

"Boleh jadi kau belum sadar akan perasaanmu, aku bisa memakluminya. Tapi aku tak habis pikir dengan orang yang membohongi perasaannya, tak jujur dan tak terbuka pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah orang seperti itu adalah seorang pengecut, ELF?"

"Kau mengataiku pengecut?" ELF bertanya tak percaya.

"Hehehe..." VIP terkekeh pelan. Ia langsir dari duduknya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pasir yang berjelajah di celana kanvasnya. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, kau sendiri yang merasa." Setelah melemparkan seulas senyum penuh maksud, VIP membalikkan badan; hendak meninggalkan ELF agar ia bisa mencerna ucapannya baik-baik.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Tak seberapa lama ia menjejaki pasir yang dibalut jingga, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. "Ah, ELF.." Ia memanggil pelan, ELF menengadahkan muka menatapnya. "Aku tahu pasti, kau bukanlah seorang pengecut..."

Merambangi setiap rotasi alam di pulau Jeju, keindahannya di penghujung malam, keelokannya di serambi pagi membawa nyawa baru bagi setiap jiwa yang terlunta kadar kepengapan diri. Langit mulai menyibakkan tirainya, membawa suasana pengganti tirani tadi malam, membawa awal yang cemerlang bagi penikmat keindahan abadi, membumbungkan dan menyelaraskan keindahan hidup dalam sebuah tuangan tanpa pendir kehidupan.

Di sebuah kamar di hotel sana, terduduk seorang namja yang dengan tampang saru-nya menatap lantai kamar dengan alis yang ditautkan. Terlampau sudah ia tercenung di sana, sudah 10 jam lamanya semenjak ia kembali dari pantai kemarin malam. Ia sudah keterlaluan karena tak menutup matanya untuk beristirahat barang sekejap. Ya, sikap apatisnya itu hampir membuat adik laki-lakinya menggila.

"Hyung, apa sih yang terjadi denganmu?" ELF yang sedari tadi menekuri aktivitas kegundahan hati hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Ya! Hyung!" Kembali, ia tak menjawab panggilan Shawol. "GGrrrhh!" Dengan kesal Shawol melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding berplafon putih. "Sudah jam 9 Hyung, kita sudah ditunggu yang lain. Bukankah kita akan berpesiar hari ini?"

"Ya?" Mau tak mau ELF menengadah memandang wajah adiknya yang tengah murka.

"HYUNG!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Hyung? Kau jadi aneh semenjak kembali dari pantai kemarin malam. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

ELF seolah sudah kehilangan nadi hidupnya, tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah Shawol, namun pikirannya berlabuh kembali kepada kejadian kemarin sore, ke dalam peristiwa di serambi hotel, pembicaraannya dengan VIP, dan beragam pemikiran yang telah semalaman ia padu padankan dengan reaksi hidup atas dirinya. Terakhir, ia hanya mengukir senyum hampa sementara Shawol merajuk ingar di sisinya.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat. Kajja..."

Ruas jalan mulai tertutupi pasir yang beterbangan karena balutan angin pesisir pagi hari. Shawol dan ELF berjalan beriringan menyusuri jejalan yang dipetaki rambu dan apitan trotoar dari batu berukir. Shawol bersenandung riang di sepanjang jalan, berharap agar perasaan Hyung-nya sedikit terobati dengan keceriaan hatinya. Namun kembali, ELF hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mereka sedang menunggu kita di pelabuhan, Hyung. Kau lama sekali tersadar sih, jadinya mereka berangkat duluan..."

"Begitu..."

Shawol memandangi wajah Hyung-nya serius. Ia sedikit prihatin dengan kelakuan Hyung-nya belakangan ini, namun ia masih saja tidak mengetahui penyebab kegundahan hatinya. Ia hanya bisa berujar selaras dengan kondisi yang menyergahnya ke dalam bingkai tatanan masalah, menyapu pandang singgungan kebahagiaan.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Shawol berteriak girang, lalu melambai-lambaikan lengannya membalas lambaian tangan dari seorang pemuda kekar yang kita kenal dengan nama B2uty. "Palli, Hyung!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ELF, Shawol langsung menarik tangan ELF cepat, mereka berlari bersamaan menuju sebuah kapal laut bertingkat yang menyongsong langkah mereka menuju buritan kapalnya.

"Kalian lama sekali!" B2uty menyembur kesal ke arah mereka berdua.

"Mianhe... Kami sarapan dulu tadi." Shawol berujar sekenanya, tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir dengan keadaan dan kondisi Hyung-nya.

Sama seperti Shawol, ELF tak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir dengan dirinya, maka sebisa mungkin ia bersikap seperti biasa.

ELF mulai menengadahkan matanya, menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. Namun dadanya kembali berdebar ketika melihat Sone di atas sana, di samping kemudi kapal bersama Cassie. Mereka tengah tertawa berdua entah membicarakan apa. Matanya dirasa panas sekali, namun ia harus kuat, demi menghentaskan perasaannya pada Cassie.

"Hyung?" Shawol memandangi Hyung-nya. "Kajja..." Ia berucap lembut sekali, lalu menggandeng lengan Hyung-nya cepat.

Dengan langkah gontai ELF mulai menapaki jembatan kayu penghubung daratan dengan dek kapal. Suara petakkan sepatu berirama padan dengan gesekkan kayu jembatan dari pohon jati tersebut. Ia harus membesarkan hatinya, memantra-mantrai dirinya sendiri agar tak membungakan kuncup perasaan terhadap Cassie.

Dengan manik matanya yang menawan, VIP memandangi kedatangan ELF dengan seulas senyum penuh maksud. ELF menatapnya sesaat, lalu kembali mendesah pelan. VIP langsung menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher dan pundak ELF. "Gwenchana?" Ia berbisik pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa VIP... Tapi, kenapa Sone ada di sini?"

VIP kembali tersenyum. "Bukan hanya Sone kok..." Tunjuk VIP ke arah seorang Yeoja dengan balutan dress berwarna ungu. Terlihat Shawol hendak mendekati Af yang sedang mengarahkan pandangannya ke deburan ombak berbuih putih.

Jangkar mulai diangkat, mereka mulai berlayar menuju laut lepas pulau Jeju. Suara deru mesin berpecah dengan tumpulnya berontak ombak. Angin pesisir melibas mereka pada kemewahan yang disajikan oleh kepulauan terindah di Korea. Masing-masing dari mereka, menikmati suguhan itu dengan perasaan bebas diri, terkecuali ELF.

"Kau kenapa sih? Memang selama ini kau selalu diam karena bercumbu dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Namun diamnya kau kini berasa janggal untukku."

"Apanya yang janggal B2uty?" ELF memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menimpali pertanyaan B2uty.

"Nah, itu maksudku!" Teluntuk B2uty mengarah ke muka ELF yang terlihat bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau memaksa senyummu! Dan itu sungguh tak biasa."

"Aku tak apa-apa B2uty... Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan pacarmu." Singgung ELF mengarah kepada Kiss Me dan Wonderful yang tengah memancing dengan sergahan tawa di sela-sela aktivitas mereka.

B2uty menggendikkan bahu. "Aku tak khawatir. Kiss Me orang yang setia kok, lagi pula Wonderful sudah punya VIP." Kali ini wajah B2uty yang menunjuk arah dengan delikan matanya. "Kau yang mesti khawatir, tak apa kau biarkan Cassie berduaan dengan Sone seperti itu?"

Wajah ELF kembali murung. "Itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula aku dan Cassie tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Cassie menembakmu beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia selalu menjemput dan mengantarmu kemana-mana. Masa kau sebut itu tidak ada hubungannya?" B2uty bertanya dengan berapi-api, gemas pada perlakuan ELF selama ini.

"Ya... itu kan pendapatmu. Itu juga keinginannya, bukan pengharapan pribadi dariku."

"Hm... Benarkah?" B2uty memasang seringai lebar, menatap ke dalam mata ELF dengan maksud tersembunyi.

Di sisi lain kapal itu, terlihat Shawol yang sedang berbincang-bincang ringan dengan Af. Sesekali mereka tersenyum dan bertukar tawa, namun tak jarang mereka kembali tenggelam dalam raut muka serius. Ya, layaknya saat ini. Shawol seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu, sedangkan Af menimpali dengan wajah khawatir.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan ELF?"

"Ya... seperti yang kau lihat, Noona. Ia tampak tak menentu sekarang." Shawol mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya panjang. "Aku tak mengerti dengan keadaan Hyung. Saat aku bertanya tentang yang terjadi padanya, ia sama sekali tak menggubrisku. Aku jadi kesal dibuatnya!"

"Hahahaha itu karena cinta..." Timpal seseorang yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka. Tangannya ditopangkan ke pelat besi pengaman kapal, sedangkan tatapannya dilabuhkan pada keindahan yang jelas bukan fatamorgana.

"Cinta? Maksudmu Hyung?" Alis Shawol terangkat sebelah, tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan VIP padanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau kira ketika melihat kondisi ELF yang seperti itu?" VIP tersenyum ringan melihat Shawol yang nampak bingung.

"Entahlah, aku kira salah satu buku pengarang favoritnya hilang. Aku tak pernah menyangka ia punya masalah cinta. Tapi, dengan siapa?"

"Dengan siapa menurutmu?" VIP mencoba membiarkan Shawol menebak sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Cassie..." Af menahan nafasnya, lalu berujar param.

"APA? Tak mungkin!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang mungkin?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Hyung jatuh cinta dengan Sone..."

Af tergelak dalam tawa mendengar kemnungkinan yang dipaparkan Shawol. "Tak mungkin Shawol... Sone sangat membenci ELF, dan ELF pun sepertinya tak mau mendekati Sone. Jadi tak mungkin menurutku..."

"Tapi Noona... Hyung-ku, dengan Cassie Hyung? Itu..." Shawol menundukkan kepalanya, ia begitu kesal dengan kenyataan yang diperlihatkan VIP pada dirinya yang belum siap menerima semua ini.

"Kau sendiri melihat bagaimana sikap ELF ketika dikecewakan oleh Cassie 'Kan? Ia jadi seperti orang linglung dan tidak menentu. Murung dan tiada gairah hidup. Ia seolah mati, dan tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kau mau selamanya melihat Hyung-mu dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

DEG!

Perkataan VIP menyindir kalbunya. Sebuah sentuhan menggapai pundak Shawol lembut. Dipandanganya pemilik jemari yang lentik itu. Seulas senyum ketulusan terpatri di sana. "Mari berbuat, sesuatu yang dapat menyenangkan Hyung-mu Shawol... Aku tahu kau bisa."

Cassie yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama Sone melihat keberadaan ELF yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan B2uty dengan ekor matanya. Sebuah senyuman dan tatapan percaya diri kembali dikumandangkan Cassie. Ia sepertinya sudah berhasil membuat kondisi kejiwaan ELF kacau balau.

"Eh, minumanmu habis Cassie. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Baik, tolong ya..."

Setelah melemparkan senyuman yang teramat mempesona, Sone berjalan anggun melewati Cassie menuju dek kapal di lantai dasar. Ia harus melewati ELF dan B2uty yang tengah mengobrol di sisi kapal untuk sampai di dek. Ia mengarahkan tatapan remeh ke arah ELF, lalu tersenyum menghina. ELF hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dalam melihat Sone yang melewatinya.

"Aaahhh! B2uty, aku dapat ikan!" Teriakan Kiss Me membuyarkan lamunan mereka, B2uty yang mendengar panggilan dari seseorang yang terkasih tanpa meminta persetujuan dari ELF langsung lari berderap ke arah Kiss Me dan Wonderful yang tampak kewalahan menjerang ikan yang mereka tangkap.

"Kkyyaaa! Ikannya besar sekali!" Wonderful berteriak senang.

"UUWWOOO! Memang besar sekali!" B2uty setuju dengan pendapat Wonderful, lalu mengambil alih alat pancing yang digenggam Kiss Me. Dengan sekuat tenaga B2uty nampak menarik tali pancing itu, tentu dengan mempertaruhkan kehormatannya. Namun, ternyata ikan yang memakan umpan itu lebih kuat dari B2uty, dengan sekali kibasan ekor, ikan itu menarik jatuh B2uty ke dalam air.

BYYUURR!

"Gyahahaha..." Kiss Me dan Wonderful yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar bodoh!" Pertama kalinya di hari ini ELF tersenyum tulus, dan itu semua karena B2uty. Matanya masih terpancang pada pemandangan heboh di depannya. B2uty dengan senyum lebarnya berenang mendekati tangga yang terjulur sampai menyentuh air laut.

Sementara itu Sone dengan angkuhnya berjalan melewati ELF dengan 2 gelas jus jeruk di tangannya. 2 meter setelah melewati ELF, tiba-tiba kaki Sone tergelincir sesuatu bekas makanan B2uty, tubuhnya oleng ke pinggir lalu membentur pagar besi pengaman.

"Ah, Sone!" ELF yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai lengan Sone yang terulur dengan keterkejutannya.

BYYUUURRR!

Tubuhnya langsung terhempas ke dalam air.

Semua yang mendengar deburan itu menoleh ke arah ELF, karena suara itu berasal tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Af, Shawol, dan VIP yang kaget langsung berlari menuju ELF. Disusul oleh B2uty, Kiss Me dan Wonderful.

"Sone tergelincir dan jatuh ke air..." Jawab ELF seadanya.

"APA?" Af yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak terkejut.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sone sama sekali tidak bisa berenang!"

"MWO?" Semua mata terbelalak; terkejut. Mata mereka langsung tertuju kepada Sone yang tengah mengais-ais udara dengan sekuat tenaga. Lamat-lamat terdengar rintihan minta tolong yang terpotong oleh sapuan ombak dan desiran angin.

ELF langsung memandang Cassie yang tengah melihat kejadian itu dengan raut muka khawatir di lantai atas kapal. Ya, Cassie hanya memandangi kejadian itu dalam kekhawatiran. ELF harus menolongnya! ELF harus menolong Sone untuk Cassie!

BYUUURRR!

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, ELF langsung terjun ke dalam deburan air demi menyelamatkan Sone. Yang lain sibuk berkomat-kamit melantunkan doa keselamatan bagi Sone dan ELF. ELF berenang menuju Sone secepat mungkin, lalu mengapit lengan Sone dan melingkarkannya ke leher. Ia memeluk pinggang Sone dan mati-matian berenang menariknya menuju kapal. B2uty dan VIP yang sudah bersiap di dekat tangga menyambut kedatangan mereka yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

"Hhaaahhh!" Satu tarikan nafas panjang ELF bisa merefleksikan bagaimana usaha kerasnya barusan. Cassie yang melihat mereka selamat dengan segera berlari menghampiri ELF.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Bentak ELF kencang. "Sone hampir tenggelam, tapi kau malah melihatnya dari jauh. Kau bukan menanyakan keadaan Sone malah menanyakan keadaanku. Apa kau sinting?"

Mereka yang tengah sibuk menyadarkan Sone hanya mendengar dialog yang terjadi antara Cassie dan ELF dengan hati was-was. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka hanya merasa tidak perlu atau bahkan tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Sudah, mari kita bawa Sone ke dalam..." Sergah VIP cepat. "Yang penting semuanya selamat."

Dari kejauhan nampak Af yang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa selimut di pelukannya. Sedangkan Shawol hanya menatap bingung ELF dan Cassie yang tengah berada dalam kondisi serius.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu! Kenapa kau malah salah mengartikannya?" Cassie balas berteriak.

"Sudah... Mari kita menenangkan diri dulu..." VIP yang melihat kondisi tidak kondusif seperti itu langsung menarik ELF menjauh dari Cassie. B2uty yang sudah terlebih dahulu membopong Sone masuk ke dalam tak terlalu menghiraukan keadaan itu.

Matahari sudah bersinar terik di atas kepala. Sepertinya ketenangan kembali menyelimuti sebuah kapal pesiar bertuliskan La Dacru... Ketenangan memang sedari tadi menguasai ranah itu, namun keteganganlah yang memamah biak di sana.

Setelah kejadian satu jam yang lalu, kondisi masih belum terlalu stabil. Cassie hanya berjemur di atas kapal, sedangkan Af, Wonderful, Kiss Me dan Shawol menunggui Sone yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sedangkan ELF, VIP dan B2uty tengah duduk-duduk di sisi kapal dengan kaki yang dijulurkan ke air, seolah membiarkan ombak menjilatinya lembut.

"ELF, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang kami sembunyikan darimu..." B2uty mengawali pelan. Suaranya dalam dan serak, sungguh tak seperti biasanya.

ELF yang terkejut langsung membalikkan badannya. Terlihat B2uty dan VIP yang bergerak lambat menujunya, tak lama mereka pun bergabung duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan ELF.

"Maksudnya rahasia? Kau suka padaku B2uty?" ELF bertanya polos, B2uty mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak terima, sedangkan VIP terkekeh pelan. "Bukan ya? Lalu apa?"

"Kami satu SMU denganmu. Kau tidak sadar?"

"APA?" ELF seolah tak yakin dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut VIP. "Kalian bercanda denganku?"

"Tidak..." B2uty menggeleng pelan. "Kau adalah ELF, siswa paling pandai di SMU Myung Beol. Si murid teladan dan selalu langganan juara umum. Sering menyabet berbagai penghargaan dan selalu menjuarai lomba karya tulis ilmiah. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu?"

"Ta-tapi... Aku, tidak ingat kita pernah satu SMU..."

"Apa kau ingat teman sekelasmu waktu kelas 3 dulu?" VIP tersenyum ke arah ELF.

"Eh... I-itu..."

"Lihat!" B2uty berkata tak percaya. "Dengan teman satu kelasnya saja dia tidak ingat, apalagi kita yang tidak pernah satu kelas dengannya!"

"Ah, mian... Waktu itu..."

"Kami mengerti." VIP menepuk punggung ELF pelan. "Saat itu kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar bisa masuk lingkar beasiswa di Kyunghee."

"Karena itu aku menyebut pacarmu adalah buku ingat?" B2uty memotong pembicaraan VIP, tapi sepertinya VIP tak keberatan.

"ELF, Kau masih ingat kejadian waktu kau kelas 2 dulu?" Tanya VIP kepada ELF. ELF yang tak mengerti maksud VIP hanya menggantungkan alisnya. "Kau ingat tidak waktu dulu, ketika kau sedang belajar di perpustakaan, ada seorang siswa yang terjatuh ke kolam renang dan ternyata siswa itu sama sekali tidak bisa berenang?"

"Eh, kok kalian bisa tahu kejadian itu?"

PLAK!

B2uty menepuk dahinya keras. "Bagaimana kami tidak tahu? Seluruh sekolah kita dipasangi kamera pengawas dan kejadian itu ditayangkan di berita pagi sekolah dan diulas selama satu minggu!"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Tuh 'Kan!" B2uty gemas melihat tingkah ELF yang membuat orang lain tak sabaran. Sedangkan VIP hanya mengulum senyum saja menanggapi sikap sahabatnya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"ELF, kau tahu tidak siapa orang yang kau selamatkan itu?" Terlihat ELF menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau, benar-benar tidak tahu?" B2uty mencondongkan badannya ke hadapan ELF. ELF kembali menggeleng.

PLAK!

B2uty kembali memukul dahinya.

"Tuh 'Kan! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu... Hhaaahhh..." Sepertinya B2uty sudah mulai pasrah dengan kelambatan ELF.

"Orang yang kau selamatkan dulu adalah seorang namja, ia baru saja memulai debutnya sebagai artis. Karena itu majalah dan TV sekolah tak bosan-bosannya membahas kejadian itu." ELF mendengarkan dengan seksama, namun beberapa detik kemudian, bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jangan-jangan... Namja itu adalah Cassie?" B2uty dan VIP mengangguk takzim mengamini tebakan ELF. "Tak mungkin!"

"Kalau kau tak percaya, rekaman kejadian itu masih ada di SMU kita..." ELF memandang B2uty dan VIP secara bergantian. Masih tak percaya dengan kabar yang diberikan mereka kepada ELF.

"Ya... Dulu rambutnya masih tak sepanjang ini. Dulu rambutnya pendek dan berdiri semua. Sekarang dia sudah lebih tinggi, lebih berkarisma, dan gaya rambutnya sudah berubah. Sulit bagimu untuk mengenalinya."

"Hahahaha!" B2uty tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa kemudi. "VIP, apa kau ingat kejadian setelah itu?" VIP nampak tak mengerti. "ELF, apa kau tahu? Setelah kau menyelamatkan Cassie, ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi!"

"HA?"

"Ya! Waktu kau hendak keluar dari kelas, siapa yang membukakan pintu kelas agar kau tidak capek-capek membukanya? Menyimpan minuman di mejamu, dan perbuatan lainnya?"

"Eh, memangnya ada kejadian seperti itu ya?"

"TENTU SAJA ADA, BABO!"

VIP langsung memegang bahu B2uty, lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau tentu tak menyadarinya. Karena kemanapun kau pergi, selalu ada buku di tanganmu dan mata yang selalu tertuju pada aksara di dalam buku, hingga kau tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar." ELF yang merasa seperti itu tersenyum malu kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"EH?" Namun akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi..."

"Ya. Cassie sepertinya sudah suka padamu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu..." Jawab VIP cepat.

"APA?"

"Jangan lupa, dia sepertinya masih tidak bisa berenang."

ELF menatap bingung kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan mereka yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran itu sejak lama hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Jadi, Cassie tidak bisa berenang..." Gumam ELF pelan.

"Daripada kita hanya bengong-bengong di sini..." B2uty bangkit dari duduknya. "Lebih baik kita kejar ikan yang sudah membuatku malu!" Dengan satu dorongan kuat, B2uty menjatuhkan ELF ke dalam air. B2uty dan VIP tertawa lahak melihat ELF yang ditenggelamkan ombak. Lalu tak lama VIP dan B2uty menyusul ELF terjun ke laut hingga terjadilah pukul-pukulan yang tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Hyung..." Di atap kapal, terlihat Shawol yang memberanikan diri menemui Cassie yang tengah menikmati pancaran sinar matahari. Matanya menyiratkan beban yang sangat besar, mengulik pandang keberadaan Cassie yang sedang sendiri. Dengan berjerih lelah, mau tak mau Shawol beranjak mendekati Cassie.

Cassie yang sedang terbaring di kursi kayu langsung duduk dari tidurnya. Ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya lalu menatap Shawol yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa Shawol?"

"Kau... Mencintai Hyung-ku?"

Cassie sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Shawol. Alisnya berkerut, hendak mencerna maksud pertanyaan Shawol sebenarnya. "Ya, kenapa?"

DEG!

Shawol menahan napasnya. "A-aku..."

"Kau tak rela Hyung-mu aku ambil?"

"Eh, itu..." Perlahan, Shawol memandang Cassie dengan perasaan takut. Namun ia segera mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan kembali berbicara dengan Cassie. "Tolong jangan membuat Hyung-ku sedih!"

"Mwo?"

"Awalnya... Aku menentang kebersamaan kalian." Shawol menenggak ludahnya pahit. "Tapi aku tak bisa melihat ELF Hyung yang terus murung. Padahal itu baru saja sehari, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat ia hanya diam seperti itu. Tak menyentuh buku-bukunya, tak mendengarkan lawan bicara, ia benar-benar seperti patung, Hyung!"

"Hee..." Cassie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seulas senyum terbias di bibirnya.

"Karena itu..."

"Karena itu?" Cassie menuntut Shawol untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tolong jaga ELF Hyung baik-baik!" Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Shawol langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Cassie sendiri.

"Jadi, dia merestui kami ya..." Cassie terlihat bahagia sekali karena perkataan Shawol barusan.

Di buritan kapal, terlihat VIP dan B2uty yang saling mendahului menaiki tangga. Kiss Me dan Wonderful berusaha membantu masing-masing kekasihnya menaiki kapal.

"Hhaaahhh... Bagaimana keadaan Sone? Apa dia sudah membaik?" Tanya VIP sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke handuk yang disodorkan Wonderful.

"Ne, tadi dia sudah sadar. Sedang mengobrol dengan Af sekarang." Jawab Wonderful seadanya.

"Ya! Jagiya, kau tidak menyediakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutku?" Protes B2uty tak terima.

"Kenapa aku harus menyediakannya? Kau 'Kan bisa ambil sendiri di sana?" Kiss Me berkata acuh.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengeringkannya di bajumu! Hahahaha..." Kiss Me yang tak siap menerima serangan B2uty meronta-ronta tak terkendali, sementara B2uty memegangi pinggang Kiss Me erat dan membenamkan mukanya di T-Shirt putih Kiss Me.

"Ya! B2uty! Ya!" VIP dan Wonderful yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa membantu sama sekali. Membiarkan mereka tenggelam dalam kemesraan mereka tersendiri.

"Eh, bukannya tadi kalian bersama ELF?" Tanya Wonderful kemudian.

"Memangnya dia belum naik ke sini?" Wonderful menggeleng. Dengan sigap VIP langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah laut yang sedemikian luas, namun tak nampak sosok ELF di manapun. B2uty yang mendengar perkataaan Wonderful langsung mencari setiap sisi laut dengan seksama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Cassie yang baru saja muncul dari arah belakang mereka.

"Entahlah... Tadi B2uty, VIP dan ELF sedang berenang di laut. ELF tak ditemukan di laut, sedangkan ia belum naik ke kapal.." Terang Kiss Me dengan nada khawatir.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Cassie langsung membanting handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya dan langsung terjun masuk ke dalam laut.

BYUR!

Semua yang melihat, diam tak bergeming.

"VIP, bukankah Cassie tidak bisa berenang?"

...

...

...

...

...

Cassie yang begitu mengkhawatirkan ELF lupa bahwa ia tidak bisa berenang. Ia mengayunkan tangan dan kakinya secara bersamaan, sesekali menghirup nafas walau harus bersusah payah. Entah mengapa instingnya menuntun ia untuk menyelam, walau fakta mengatakan tentang pengetahuan dirinya akan penyelaman adalah nol besar.

Kepalanya ditenggelamkan terlebih dahulu, tangannya mengais-ais air yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia mencari dalam keremangan lautan biru yang membuyarkan pandangan dan mencekik nafasnya.

Lamat-lamat, ia melihat sebuah tangan menggapai-gapai bagai dimainkan gelombang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Cassie untuk menyadari bahwa tangan itu milik orang yang terkasih; ELF. ELF terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan kaki kirinya tak bisa bergerak karena diapit batu karang. Cassie yang melihat kondisi ELF saat itu langsung berenang mendekatinya.

Ia mencoba melepaskan tubuh ELF yang terjala dalam suramnya mahligai samudera. Ditelitinya kaki ELF, lalu secara perlahan Cassie berupaya untuk menariknya keluar. Karena Cassie bukanlah seorang penyelam, bahkan seorang perenang, Cassie hampir kehabisan nafas di sana.

Ia sudah pasrah jikalau harus meninggalkan dunia ini, asal ia bisa menemani ELF untuk menyebrang ke dunia sana. Itu adalah keinginannya yang terakhir. Namun takdir mulai menata nasib, kaki ELF akhirnya terlepas membawa tubuhnya melambung ke permukaan laut. Cassie yang melihat itu semua tersenyum haru. "Setidaknya, dia selamat..." Setelah berucap dalam bisikkan kalbu, kesadaran Cassie mulai menghilang, secara perlahan-lahan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cassie! Cassie!"

"Um... Berisik!"

"Gila! Kau hampir membuat jantung kami putus tahu!" Sebuah tinju dilayangkan B2uty ke lengan Cassie. Cassie yang baru sadar meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak bisa berenang namun nekat menyelamatkan ELF!" Sesumbar amarah diobral dan ditujukan ke arah Cassie. Namun Cassie tak ingin mendengar itu semua untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin mendengar kabar ELF.

"ELF... Bagaimana dia?" Bisiknya parau. Semburat harapan terpancang jelas di wajahnya. Sesekali ia terbatuk, melawan air yang sudah memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Dia masih hidup, namun sampai sekarang dia belum sadar... Dia ada di kabin kapal." Jawab VIP prihatin.

Dengan langkah gontainya Cassie berjalan menyusuri petak lantai dari kayu, lalu dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih ia membuka pintu menuju kabin. Disusurinya ruangan yang tak lebih dari 10x10 meter itu, seorang namja dengan wajah pucat terbaring di sana.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Cassie terantuk-antuk menuju kursi di samping ranjang. Langkahnya berat dan suaranya seperti terisak. Ia duduk di samping ELF yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"ELF, kau mendengarku?" Tanyanya lirih. ELF tak menjawab. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku?" ELF kembali tak menjawab. "ELF..." Cassie mencengkram tangan ELF kuat.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku kira aku benar akan mati..."

"ELF?"

"Ya... Aku masih, uhuk! Di sini..."

"Kau..." Dengan satu gerakan pasti, Cassie menangkap ELF dalam pelukannya. "Aku kira kau sudah mati..."

"Kau mau aku mati?"

"Tidak..."

"Cassie, kau menangis?"

"..."

"Cassie?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pernah melakukannya lagi!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat dirimu dalam bahaya. Aku tidak suka itu!" Cassie semakin mengeratkan pelukannya atas ELF.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu! Apa kau masih belum mengerti tentang itu?" Cassie melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap mata ELF dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, kau dan Sone..."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya! Aku melakukan itu semua karena kau lama sekali menyambut cintaku. Aku ingin kau menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku tak ingin seperti dulu, yang tak digubris sama sekali olehmu..."

DEG!

Jantung ELF kembali berdebar. Kali ini, ia sudah tahu langkah apa yang harus diambil selanjutnya. Perlahan, tangannya mulai naik dan menyentuh punggung Cassie. Lalu secara halus merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama... Aku juga, mencintaimu..."

Di kamar yang lain, Af tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju tempat istirahat Sone. "Sone! Sone!"

"Ada apa?" Sone yang sedang menyisir rambutnya mendelik tajam ke arah Af.

"ELF barusan tenggelam!"

"APA?"

"Ne, namun ia berhasil diselamatkan..."

"Hhaaahhh..." Sone mengela nafas lega. "Untunglah.." Af menggantung alisnya, tak mengerti dengan tingkah Sone.

Sementara itu, Sone tengah sibuk dengan beragam pikiran dan imajinasinya. Masih terekam jelas ketika ELF terjun untuk menyelamatkannya, entah kenapa, sosok ELF yang sedang menyelamatkannya seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang selama ini dimimpikan Sone. Pipinya perlahan bersemu merah, ia tersenyum malu-malu. "ELF..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak.." Sone memandang Af yang berdiri dengan segudang tanda tanya. "Mari kita menengok ELF! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya."

THE END

Nurama Nurmala Version is Happy Ending. And me, of course is Sad Ending, ekekekekek…

Jangan khawatir jadinya bakal angst, nga ada tragedy kematian segala kok. Cuma ya, mereka nga jadian. Gitu aja sih :P

RnR please?


	4. Chapter 4

My Fandom

Story By: MagnaEviL a.k.a Fusae Deguchi

Collab with Nurama Nurmala

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc.

Rate: PG 13

Cast: Our Fandom

Main Pairing: CassiopeiaXELF slight: CassiopeiaXSone, ShawolXAffxtion, VIPXWonderful, B2utyXKissMe and more.

Warning: Shonen-ai/BL, typo, abal, gaje, dll dsb.

Disclaimer: Our fandom © Our Idol ^^

Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY

…

Sebelumnya…

Sementara itu, Cassie melepaskan ciumannya atas Sone. Sone mengambil nafas panjang karena perlakuan Cassie yang tiba-tiba itu. Wajahnya bersemu merah memandang wajah Cassie yang rupawan. "Ok, terimakasih atas bantuanmu ya." Ujar Cassie dengan tatapan yang masih mengunci tempat yang dipijak ELF sebelumnya.

"Te-terimakasih?"

"Ya, terimakasih..." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Cassie bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil tersenyum-senyum senang karena sekali lagi, rencananya telah berhasil, ia pergi meninggalkan Sone dalam kesendirian dan hujan tanda tanya.

Last Chapter…

ELF pergi menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyakitkannya itu. Ia menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia seakan melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk pergi mengambil tasnya itu.

Kini langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Nafasnya terengah karena ia sempat berlari. Ia mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Sambil menstabilkan perasaannya yang tak karuan.

Tanpa berniat masuk ke kamarnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bungkuk. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding samping pintu kamar.

"Haahh~ Ada apa denganku?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia pun tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkan atas jawabannya itu. Ia mengusap bekas airmata yang sempat mengalir tadi. "Aku… menangis?" ia kemudian tertawa atas kebodohannya sendiri. Seakan perbuatannya tadi mengandung rasa humor yang tinggi. "Menangis karena Cassie, eh?" ia tertawa lagi.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di depannya memandang aneh ke arahnya. Tertawa sendiri seakan orang itu telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Namun, pemuda yang bernama ELF ini tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Ia terus saja mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah senang dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Justru bagus kan kalau Cassie itu malah menyukai Sone? Apalagi Sone itu menyukainya juga." Ia berkata mantap untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dengan begitu, ia akan menjadi lebih tenang karena Cassie tak lagi dekat-dekat dengannya. Ia menghela nafas.

Lagipula, siapa dirinya yang begitu bodoh menangis layaknya perempuan karena seorang pemuda bernama Cassie yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis? Hey! Perlu ditekankan di sini, dia seorang pria, bukan seorang gadis yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena idolanya berciuman! Konyol!

Tiba-tiba, pintu di sampingnya pun terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda darinya yang sudah sangat ia kenal baik. Lalu matanya pun terarah pada kakaknya itu.

"Ah! Hyung, kau sudah mendapatkan—eh?" Perkataannya terhenti karena melihat kondisi kakaknya itu. Dari matanya, ia bisa melihat ada jejak-jejak airmata yang membekas di pipi putih kakaknya itu.

Pemuda bernama Shawol itu menyentuh pelan pundak kakaknya. "Hyung, gwenchana?" ucapnya pelan dengan nada khawatir.

ELF tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ada yang menyentuh pundaknya pelan. "Ah, ne, gwenchana," ucapnya ditambah dengan senyuman untuk menyakinkan bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi, tak semudah itu menipu seorang adik yang sudah kenal betul sifat sang kakak selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi mereka tinggal serumah. Mustahil rasanya. "Apa… ada hubungannya dengan… Cassie?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Mata hitam ELF bergerak gelisah. Ia tak mau bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam sang adik. Sedangkan Shawol sendiri gencar menatap mata hitam sang kakak.

"Jadi benar, ada hubungannya dengan Cassie, Hyung?"

ELF menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Shawol, hyung lelah. Hyung mau istirahat," ucap ELF. Ia pun melewati Shawol begitu saja dan memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

Shawol menggeram kesal. Ia memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup itu dengan tajam. Ia tidak terima kakaknya diperlakukan begitu oleh Cassie. Apalagi dari awal ia tak begitu suka dengan artis itu.

"Cih!" setelah itu ia pergi dari tempat itu dengan hati yang dongkol.

Sementara itu di taman beberapa menit yang lalu…

Cassie kini tengah berjemur di taman samping hotel. Menyeruput minumannya yang berisi jus itu dengan nyaman karena saat ini dirinya sangat haus sekali. Minuman yang berisi jus apel itu diminumnya hingga meninggalkan setengah dari gelas itu.

"Cassie~" suara cempreng seorang gadis menggema di tempat itu. Sehingga siapa saja yang mendengarnya wajib menutup telinganya kalau tidak ingin suara cempreng itu menggema di telingamu.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Cassie itu hanya mendengus kesal. Sungguh ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan di sini. Meskipun banyak orang yang datang berkunjung di sini, bagi dia semua ini tak masalah. Malah ini pemandangan yang menyegarkan. Kalau yang datang itu adalah ELF, maka ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Apalagi kalau ia datang dalam keadaan toples. Tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah sehabis berenang dan memberikannya senyuman yang menggairahkan. Terus ia bergelayut manja dan—stop! Sejak kapan ia mempunyai fantasi liar seperti ini? Oh… tentu saja sejak ia mulai memimpikan ELF beberapa hari yang lalu. Err… lupakan!

Daripada perempuan ini yang datang menghampirinya. Sungguh ia merasa terganggu dengan sikap Sone yang terus bergelayut manja dengannya. Apalagi ia pernah terkena gosip menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan ini. Dan Sone, dengan mulut embernya itu mengatakan bahwa hubungan itu memang benar adanya. Tapi tentu saja, Cassie membantah hubungan itu dengan mengadakan conferensi pers. Enak saja ia mengakui hubungan itu. Dan kejadian itu sudah berlalu lamanya.

Dengan tampilan bikini itu, ia duduk di samping Cassie yang sedang berjemur. Mata pemuda lain yang kebetulan berada di sana memandang Sone dengan pandangan yang nafsu? Entahlah apa arti tatapan setiap pemuda yang memandang kemolekkan tubuh Sone itu. Bahkan ada yang ngiler saat memandangnya.

"Cassie, rupanya kau ada di sini. Kebetulan sekali ya? Sepertinya takdir telah mempertemukan kita," ujarnya manja sambil merangkul pundak Cassie tanpa malu-malu.

Cassie merasa gerah. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Sone di pundaknya. Sambil tertawa pelan ia berkata pelan pada Sone. "Takdir? Jangan bercanda. Mungkin saja kau yang mencariku sampai ke sini." Ia mengambil minuman yang berisi jus itu dan menghabiskannya.

Sone memasang wajah cemberut. Sehingga menimbulkan kesan imut yang sangat dibuat-buat. Cassie yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sudut matanya menangkap sesosok ELF yang sedang berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum kecil. Dalam otaknya tengah menyusun sebuah rencana agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi lain di wajah pemuda itu. Cassie menyeringai.

"Sone, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Mata Sone berbinar cerah. "Kau meminta bantuanku? Bo—"

Tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Cassie menarik leher Sone hingga wajah yang berbeda rupa itu saling berdekatan. Cassie mencium sudut bibir kanan milik Sone, dan sanggup membuat Sone terbelalak kaget. Hingga bila tampak dari samping, itu seperti berciuman sungguhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Cassie melepaskan ciuman itu. Sudut matanya kembali melirik ELF yang tengah terpaku memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip. Cassie menyeringai seketika. Dan setelahnya ELF meninggalkan tempat itu. Senang rasanya Cassie melihat ekspresi itu.

"Ok, terima kasih atas bantuanmu ya," ucap Cassie.

Sone memasang ekspresi bingung. "Te-terima kasih?"

Cassie memandang Sone. "Ya, terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu, Cassie beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sone yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Apa mak—" dan tak sengaja mata indah milik Sone itu menangkap sesosok yang sangat dikenal olehnya. Seorang pemuda yang telah merebut pujaannya itu dalam sekejap meninggalkan tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Jadi… Cassie hanya…" Sone hanya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia memandang sosok Cassie yang berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. "Kau melakukan ini untuk 'dia'?" ucapnya sedih. Hatinya merasa sakit ketika ia dipermainkan seperti ini. Ia mencengkram dadanya kuat. "Aku… tak bisa menerima ini semua, Cassie…"

.

#

.

Malam telah tiba. Suasana pulan Jeju kini menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Apalagi, kini memasuki musim liburan. Banyak sekali para pengunjung yang datang untuk berlibur ke pulau yang terkenal akan keindahannya ini.

Kita bisa memantau di sebelah barat hotel tempat Cassiopeia dan lainnya menginap. Ada sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berbau dewasa. Wine, perempuan malam, rokok, uang dan sebagainya. Sebut saja klub malam atau diskotik. Tempat para orang dewasa berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang tanpa batas.

Siapapun bisa memasuki tempat ini dengan bebas. Asal kau memiliki umur yang cukup maka kau bisa keluar masuk seenaknya. Tentu saja, paling tidak umurmu sudah mencakup 18 tahun maka kau bisa melihat kesenangan yang terpampang di tempat ini.

Bau asap rokok begitu kental di tempat ini. Ditambah bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat semakin membuat tempat ini terasa begitu kurang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau kau baru datang untuk yang pertama kalinya, bisa dijamin kau tidak akan mau mendatangi tempat itu lagi.

Di tempat itu juga kita bisa melihat para bartender sedang sibuk mencampur berbagai jenis minuman yang di campurkan dalam satu gelas. Begitu lihainya akan kelincahan tangan itu dalam mencampur minuman tersebut. Ia menampilkan kebolehannya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya, khususnya para gadis akan terpesona padanya.

Di sini kita bisa melihat, salah satu sahabat dari ELF, yang kita ketahui bernama B2uty sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya. Oh—ralat. Hanya B2uty saja. Sedangkan Kiss Me terlihat tidak menikmati suasana klub ini sedikitpun. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang cemberut itu.

"B2uty, bisakah kita kembali sekarang?" Kiss Me menanyakan hal itu berulang kali kepada kekasihnya itu.

B2uty mengambil minumannya yang tergeletak di depannya. "Kembali? Kita baru saja bersenang-senang…" ucapannya mulai terdengar kacau. Apalagi matanya yang biasa menunjukkan tatapan humoris itu mulai menyendu. Menandakan bahwa ia mulai terpengaruh oleh alkohol.

"B2uty, kau—mabuk?" tanya Kiss Me khawatir. Ia memegang kedua belah pipi dan menghadapkan wajah kekasihnya itu ke hadapannya. Seketika aroma alkohol langsung menyengat ke hidungnya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak minum."

B2uty memandang wajah Kiss Me dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Aku baru saja minum sedikit."

Kiss Me memandang horror terhadap B2uty. "Sedikit katamu?" Lalu ia memandang pada dua botol kosong yang tergeletak di atas meja.

B2uty menghiraukan perkataan Kiss Me. Ia mencoba menuangkan minuman yang berada dalam botol ke

gelas miliknya, lalu meminumnya. Tapi, tanpa sempat menuangkan cairan dalam gelas itu ke dalam mulutnya, gelas itu direbut oleh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya B2uty kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh minum lagi. Kau sudah mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum!" Kiss Me mencoba membentak B2uty. Namun itu sepertinya tak berpengaruh besar bagi B2uty. Ia malah mencoba mengambil minuman itu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi gelas itu direbut paksa oleh Kiss Me.

"Kita pulang. Aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini!"

Ia menarik paksa B2uty yang sudah mabuk itu. Merangkul tangan itu ke pundaknya lalu membawanya pergi dari klub yang lumayan ramai pengunjung itu. Agak kesulitan memang karena ia membawa tubuh kekasihnya yang lumayan berat itu.

Ia berjalan terseok-seok. Menggendong sang kekasih di punggungnya membuatnya hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berhasil membawa B2uty ke kamarnya. Dan sepertinya yang dilihat, tak ada VIP di dalam kamar itu. Mungkin ia bersama kekasihnya.

Kiss Me merebahkan B2uty di atas ranjang yang terdapat pada kamar hotel. Selain itupun Kiss Me juga membuka sepatu beserta kaos kakinya. Ia memandang B2uty yang tertidur karena ngantuk itu. "Kau sungguh merepotkanku." Pemuda itu mendekati B2uty dan melepaskan T-shirt yang melekat pada tubuh bidang B2uty itu.T-shirt itu basah karena keringat, khawatir kalau kekasihnya itu masuk angin maka Kiss Me pun melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Bau alkohol ini membuatku muak," omelnya entah pada siapa. Di klub tadi pun ia tak meminum alkohol setetespun. Ia tak begitu suka minum minuman beralkohol itu. Pernah ia ditawarkan minuman itu oleh ayahnya, tapi nyatanya hanya dua cawan gelas saja ia sudah mabuk. Dan setelah itu ia takkan minum alkohol itu lagi.

"Kiss Me~" B2uty mulai meracau dalam tidurnya. Pemuda yang bernama Kiss Me ini pun menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap B2uty. Ia pun menghampiri B2uty yang mengigau itu.

Setelah Kiss Me mendatangi kekasihnya itu, ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya yang kembali tidur itu. "Heh, dasar!" dengusnya pelan. Ia menyelimuti kekasihnya sampai batas dagu.

.

#

.

Pagi hari mulai datang menjelang. Sang Putri Bulan pun kembali tidur ke peraduannya digantikan oleh Raja Matahati yang terkenal akan cahaya dan hawa panasnya. Sinar hangatnya mampu membuat orang yang tertidur terbuai mimpi terbangun. Menjadikan orang tersebut sadar akan tidur lelapnya.

ELF terbangun dari tidurnya begitu matahari menembus tirai-tirai jendela yang terbuka. Mata onyx itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan membiasakan retina itu untuk menerima cahaya matahari. Ia menguap lebar dan setitik air mengenangi di sudut matanya.

Mata onyx itu pun melirik seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda yang masih keturunan darah dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shawol—adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Pemuda itu masih tertidur lelap dengan nyamannya.

ELF bangkit dari kasur tidur yang empuk itu dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan sang adik yang terlelap dalam buai mimpi itu. Matanya masih menyendu, menandakan rasa kantuk itu masih belum sempurna menghilang darinya.

Menuju ke kamar mandi, ia membasuh mukanya agar rasa kantuk itu segera menghilang. Rasa dingin air begitu menerpa wajahnya, membuat wajah tampan itu terlihat segar. Tak lupa juga ia menggosok gigi putihnya itu, agar mulutnya tampak segar sama seperti wajahnya.

Suara ketukkan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Buru-buru ia membasuh mulutnya dari busa pasta gigi itu dan langsung menuju ke pintu kamar hotel itu.

Ketika menuju pintu, ia bisa melirik adiknya yang tertidur itu bergerak gelisah. Ia mungkin terganggu akibat ketukkan pintu yang lumayan keras itu. Begitu ia membuka pintu itu, dirinya yang tadinya semangat tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Pagi, ELF."

ELF mendesah pelan setelahnya. "Kau rupanya." Ia menyenderkan bahunya di tembok. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda ini cukup santai. Kaos singlet berwarna merah sebagai atasannya. Dan celana pendek selutut di bawahnya. Sepatu keds dan sebuah handuk di lehernya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu lari pagi, keberatan?"

"Aku malas," jawab ELF acuh tak acuh.

Cassie tersenyum dalam hati. ELF tampak tak semangat pasti karena kejadian kemarin yang telah dilakukannya bersama Sone. Ternyata, pemuda itu telah…

"Malas, eh? Apa yang membuatmu merasa malas di pagi yang begitu cerah ini."

ELF melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hanya malas, keberatan?" ELF membalas perkataan dengan kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh Cassie tadi.

"Tidak."

Tepat saat itu, seorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda dari kedua orang tersebut muncul di balik pintu. Ia mengucek matanya. Sangat kentara sekali kalau ia habis bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Shawol sambil menguap. Begitu mata onyx itu menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari kakaknya berada, ia langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda itu. "Kau—ada di sini?" Ia menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas.

"Pagi, Shawol," sapa Cassie ramah. Tak lupa senyum manis ia berikan kepada pemuda adik calon kekasihnya itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" nada ketus keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, mengindahkan sapaan Cassie beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Hyungmu untuk lari pagi bersamaku. Apa tidak boleh?" jawab Cassie santai.= yang diiringi dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Shawol tidak menjawab. Ia melirik Hyungnya yang bersandar di tembok dengan cuek. "Kau menerimanya, Hyung?" tanyanya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam.

ELF tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Cassie sekilas lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Shawol mendengus. Ia tersenyum remeh dan memberikannya pada Cassie. "Sepertinya…" Shawol berjalan mendekati hyungnya itu lalu merangkulnya dan sejurus kemudian menatap Cassie, "Hyungku ini tak ingin menerima ajakanmu, Hyung."

Cassie pun membiarkan bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman untuk membalas adik dari calon kekasihnya ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pun bisa mengajaknya lain kali." Ia pun mendekatkan diri ke hadapan ELF. Shawol memasang tanda awas mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Cassie. Cassie hanya memberikan senyum misterius pada Shawol yang masih berdiri di samping ELF.

Cassie mengacak rambut ELF. "Kuharap, lain kali juga kau akan menerimanya, ELF." Setelah mengatakan begitu, pemuda ini meninggalkan ELF dan Shawol yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Shawol berkomentar tentang Cassie. Ia melirik kembali hyungnya yang masih terdiam tak bergerak. "Hyung, ayo masuk," ajaknya sambil menyerek hyungnya itu tanpa ada persetujuan lebih dahulu.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar…

Shawol semenjak tadi terus saja memperhatikan keadaan hyungnya itu. Ia terus saja terduduk dalam diam tanpa adanya percakapan. Suasana seperti ini membuat Shawol tak tahan. Ia penasaran akan keterdiaman kakaknya itu. ia melirik kakaknya yang sedang tertunduk itu.

"Hyung, gwencana?" tanya Shawol khawatir. Ia memandang ke dalam mata onyx milik kakaknya lekat-lekat. Mencari sesuatu apa yang telah disembunyikan oleh sang kakak.

ELF hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ne, gwencana," ucap ELF meyakinkan.

Shawol terus saja menatap mata onyx itu. Sementara si empunya hanya menggerakkan matanya dengan gelisah. Tak mau bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx milik sang adik.

"Hyung, katakan padaku sejujurnya, apa yang telah dilakukan Cassie itu kepadamu?" ia bertanya sambil memegang pundak sang kakak. Meremasnya seolah itu adalah bentuk ancaman.

ELF mendesah pelan. "Tak ada," jawabnya singkat.

Shawol kembali memicingkan matanya. Tentu saja ia tak yakin atas jawaban si kakak. Tapi ia hanya bisa membiarkan sang kakak membohongi dirinya. Sementara dirinya tak melawan lagi perkataan kakaknya.

Shawol melepaskan tangannya dari pundak sang kakak. "Sebaiknya… lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada si pelaku."

ELF melebarkan matanya. Sang pelaku? Cassie?

"Untuk apa kau menemui Cassie?"

Shawol hanya menyeringai. "Hanya meminta jawaban yang pasti kenapa Hyungku bisa jadi begini."

"Kubilang aku tak apa!" ELF sedikit meninggikan suaranya, bisa dibilang ia telah membentak sang adik. Namun sang adik hanya bisa mengacuhkan kakaknya tanpa ada bantahan sedikitpun. Lagipula, rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada sekedar menuruti perkataan sang kakak.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung." Memberi senyuman misterius sekali lagi, Shawol akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu dengan sang kakak yang berada di dalam.

"Dia… seperti Cassie saja."

.

#

.

Sinar matahari lagi-lagi membangunkan seorang pemuda—ah tidak, dua orang pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam sebuah kamar. Pemuda satu yang tidur di atas kasur tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian tak berapa lama, ia segera bangkit dari rebahannya. Suara aduhan terucap begitu saja ketika kepalanya terasa cenat cenut tak karuan. Intinya ia merasa pusing luar biasa. Refleks ia memegang kepalanya tempat otaknya bersarang itu.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Hoaammh~!"

Terdengar lagi sebuah suara yang diyakini adalah suara seorang pemuda tengah menguap. Sang pemuda yang tadi memegang kepalanya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mendapati kekasihnya yang meregangkan otot sehabis tertidur.

"Aaa—"

Bruk!

Sukses pemuda yang bernama B2uty ini terjatuh dari kasur empuk itu ke lantai dalam posisi yang tidak elit. Selimut yang tadinya masih setia menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu ikut terbawa jatuh bersama dirinya. Akibatnya, ia kini dalam keadaan kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah dengan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Penyebab kekasihnya jatuh ini tak menyadari apapun. Matanya masih sayu, menandakan bahwa ia masih saja merasa ngantuk. Ia hanya melirik malas ke arah kekasihnya yang masih saja dalam posisi tak elit itu.

"B2uty, kau—sedang apa?" tanyanya polos sambil menguap lebar. Ada setitik air mata yang mengenang di sudut matanya.

Buru-buru B2uty bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tak mau terlihat tidak keren di hadapan kekasihnya ini. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," B2uty hanya menyengir, menampilkan sederet gigi putih nan bersih. "Kau… kenapa tidur di sini? Dan…" B2uty melirik tubuhnya yang kini sedang toples di hadapan kekasihnya, "… toples."

Hening.

Mata B2uty terbelalak. "Jangan bilang kau malam tadi grepe-grepe tubuhku lalu mengambil posisi seme, iya?" tanya B2uty panik. Ia lekas menutupi tubuhnya yang polos itu. Wajahnya berkilat panic kalau-kalau apa yang baru saja yang ia katakan itu benar. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini seme!"

"Siapa yang ingin mengambil posisimu?" Kiss Me berkata cepat sebelum kekasihnya ini berkata yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, ia juga jadi bingung sendiri kenapa ia bisa tertidur di samping kekasihnya ini. Seingatnya, ia tertidur di kursi dan kepalanya ia rebahkan di samping tubuh kekasihnya berbaring. "Dan… kenapa pula aku bisa tidur satu kasur denganmu?"

Wajah B2uty memerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidur satu ranjang dengan kekasihnya. Biarpun ia adalah seorang playboy—mantan lebih tepatnya, ia masih punya akal kalau ia tidak akan tidur pada kekasih-kekasihnya. Ia masih punya hati, coy!

Sementara Kiss Me yang masih bingung memikirkan jawabannya dan B2uty yang masih berblushing ria, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar. Sontak mengagetkan kedua pemuda ini yang berada di dunianya sendiri-sendiri. Kedua kepala pemuda ini menoleh ke pintu. Dan mendapati sesosok pemuda yang sangat dikenal berdiri di depan pintu yang kini sudah tertutup.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" pemuda ini mengelap keringat yang mengalir turun dari keningnya dengan menggunakan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya.

"VIP? Kau habis darimana?" tanya B2uty heran melihat keadaan sahabatnya ini yang penuh berkeringat.

"Baru saja habis lari pagi dengan Wonderful. Kalian ingin aku ajak, tapi sepertinya tidur kalian nyenyak sekali."

"Tunggu dulu!" Kiss Me menginterupsi perkataan VIP, "kalau aku yang tidur di sini, jadi kau tidur dimana?" alisnya mengernyit heran.

Sebelum menjawab, VIP menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tidur dengan Cassie. Kau semalam tertidur disini. Aku tak mungkin menggendongmu ke tempat Cassie. Jadi, aku memindahkanmu tidur ke samping B2uty," jelas VIP panjang lebar disertai anggukan paham dari Kiss Me. "Aku butuh mandi sekarang." Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamar itu.

B2uty kembali memandang Kiss Me. "Ya, apa kau sungguh tidak menggrepeku tadi malam?" Pertanyaan ulang dari B2uty membuatnya memutarkan bola matanya, heran.

Kiss Me mendengus kesal. "Periksa saja bagian tubuh bawahmu itu, apakah ada yang sakit?"

B2uty kembali nyengir. "Ehehehe… sepertinya tidak."

Sungguh, Kiss Me ingin menabok kepala B2uty sekarang.

.

#

.

Shawol sedang berjalan-jalan pada sebuah taman yang berada di dekat hotel tempatnya menginap. Menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk ini membuatnya tenang. Udara yang sangat bersih. Dan ada sedikit embun yang masih saja berkeliaran di udara.

Menghembuskan nafasnya lagi, kemudian menghirupnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai berulang kali, sampai matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah berolahraga yang berada tak jauh di dekatnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil saja melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi gadis itu adalah orang yang sudah lama ditaksirnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Affxtion—sahabat akrab Sone. Ia tersenyum manis memandangnya.

Mata hitamnya mengarah ke tempat lain. Mencari pemandangan lain yang bisa menyegarkan matanya. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan penyegaran mata, justru ia merasa kesal sekarang. Ya, ia hampir lupa tujuannya kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan Cassie. Dan kini matanya memotret sesosok pemuda itu sekarang.

Kaki jenjang itu ia bawa menuju ke arah Cassie. Ia harus meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda itu tentang apa yang terjadi kepada kakaknya yang tersayang itu. Ia harus mendapatkannya sekarang juga.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang bernama Cassie ini malah menikmati pagi cerahnya dengan segelas teh hangat dan beberapa potong roti bakar sebagai sarapan pagi. Matanya menikmati pemandangan laut biru yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana biru selutut. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di sebuah naungan yang telah disediakan.

Sebuah hentakkan kaki terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Ia hanya diam saja sambil menunggu seseorang itu mendekatinya dan berhenti melangkah. Seusai itu, barulah ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mendekatinya ini.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?" Cassie berujar santai.

Shawol hanya memandang wajah Cassie tak minat. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

Cassie tersenyum. "Duduklah dulu." Ia mempersilahkan Shawol duduk di hadapannya. "Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu? Biar kupesankan."

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku tak ingin apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Well, kuharap kau mau jujur denganku."

"Apa?" Tak bisa disembunyikan kalau nada itu terdengar penasaran. Ia mengira-ngira pertanyaan apakah yang akan terlontar dari bibir Shawol kepadanya. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan ELF? Ia merasa yakin untuk itu.

"Kau—apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada hyungku?" tanyanya. Nafasnya mulai memburu sedikit.

Dugaan Cassie ternyata benar. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran dengan alis terangkat heran.

"Kau tau? Hyung akhir-akhir ini jadi sering pendiam. Kemarin ia kutemukan dalam keadaan sehabis menangis. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" nada bertanya itu sudah mengandung emosi.

Kemarin? Tanya Cassie dalam hati. Tak lama senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tak merasa melakukan apapun kepadanya," ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Lalu, kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu?" nada bicaranya mulai naik.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis—yang mereka kenal bernama Sone, lewat melintasi mereka. Tak ada sapaan yang diberikan kepada gadis itu. Begitu juga dengan sang gadis yang tak ingin menyapa mereka. Cassie melirik Sone sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Sone hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang… terluka, eh? Tapi sayang, Shawol melihat seringai yang tersungging di bibir Cassie tanpa melihat pandangan terluka dari Sone. Hingga rasa amarah perlahan mulai muncul.

"Kau… tak bermaksud ingin mempermainkan Hyungku, 'kan?" ucap Shawol.

Senyum lebar mulai terpampang di wajah tampan Cassie. "Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Brengsek!" Ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengambil kerah baju yang dikenakan Cassie dan mengangkatnya. Tangannya terkepal, bersiap untuk menghajar Cassie. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Shawol! Hentikan!"

Shawol menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut. Tangannya masih saja terkepal. Kepala kedua pemuda ini mengarah ke asal suara. Terdapat seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyu-Hyung?" mata Shawol terbelalak mendapati kakaknya tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya tak suka.

"ELF," gumam Cassie pelan.

ELF mengambil langkah lebar menuju arah adiknya dan Cassie. Matanya menjurus tajam kea rah adiknya itu. Ia mengambil tangan Shawol yang mencengkram kerah baju milik Cassie. "Apa-apaan kau?" katanya geram.

"Aku hanya ingin member pelajaran kepada dia!" Ia menunjuk tepat ke wajah Cassie. "Ia telah mempermainkanmu, Hyung!" serunya kasar.

"Tau darimana kau kalau ia mempermainkanku, hah? Kita kembali ke kamar!" bentaknya sambil menarik tangan Shawol. "Oh ya, satu lagi." Ia menatap tajam kea rah Cassie, "kita perlu bicara. Berdua. Temui aku di sini sore hari." Tekannya. Dan ELF kembali menyeret Shawol menjauhi tempat itu.

Cassie hanya bisa memandang ELF dari kejauhan sampai sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "ELF," ia bergumam kecil. Lalu sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Hahh~ untung saja wajah tampanku ini tidak babak belur oleh adiknya itu," ujarnya narsis.

Dikejauhan, Sone yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan pemuda itu hanya bergumam lirih. "Cassie…"

.

#

.

Sore hari sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Cassie, kini ELF tengah bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Ia bercermin untuk memperhatikan penampilannya.

Sementara itu, di kasur tempat tidur telah duduk pemuda bernama Shawol dengan tampang yang cemberut. "Hyung, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menemuinya. Aku khawatir kau akan semakin sakit nanti," bujuknya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tak lupa ia meremas-remas bantal di pangkuannya sambil menggigitnya. Ok, lupakan!

"Kata siapa aku akan semakin sakit?" ELF melirik adiknya yang sekarang lagi gegulingan di kasur seperti kucing yang ingin bermain dengan tuannya. Ok, lupakan lagi! Jangan mengharapkan adegan tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku khawatir kepadamu, Hyung!"

"Aku hanya berbicara sebentar dengannya. Lagipula, aku harus memberikan jawabannya segera."

"Jawaban?" Alisnya mengernyit heran.

"Jawaban atas pernyataannya waktu itu."

Shawol hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Hyung?"

"Kau kan mengetahuinya nanti." Dan ELF segera meninggalkan Shawol di kamarnya sendiri. Ia takut akan digencar pertanyaan lagi oleh sang adik. Sementara pemuda itu memasang raut wajah penasaran.

"Ahh~ hyung," desahnya kecewa. "Sebaiknya, aku ikuti saja Hyung," putusnya. Ia pun berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan kalau hyungnya itu tidak melihatnya. "Ok, aman." Dan ia pun meninggalkan kamar itu seorang diri.

Meskipun sosok kakaknya tidak ada di hadapannya, tetap saja ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Memasang tanda awas pada setiap pergerakkannya kalau saja tiba-tiba hyungnya itu muncul mendadak.

Sampai pada saat kening mulusnya itu mencium sebuah pintu kamar hotel yang sukses membuat keningnya merona merah.

"Aww!" pekiknya kesakitan. Ia mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah itu dengan telapak tangannya sambil meringis agar sakitnya itu mereda.

"Ups!" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menjadi korban dari keganasan pintu tersebut, sang pelaku hanya membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf. "Jeosonghamnida."

Sang pemuda pun memperhatikan sang pelaku. "Aa—B2uty hyung?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Eh, Shawol?" tak seberapa lama muncullah Kiss Me, kekasih dari B2uty.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kiss Me heran melihat situasi seperti. Apalagi ia bisa melihat adik temannya itu tengah menggosok-gosokkan keningnya sambil mengaduh. "Kenapa dengan keningmu?" ia mengangkat alisnya heran.

B2uty berdehem untuk mengambil alih jawaban. "Aku membuka pintu kamar ini dan tak sengaja mengenai Shawol. Mianhae, ya, Shawol!" ucap B2uty turut menyesal.

"Sebaiknya keningmu di kompres saja dulu supaya tidak bengkak." Kiss Me mendekati pemuda itu untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar B2uty.

"Aa—tidak usah. Lagipula aku terburu-buru," tolak Shawol ketika tangan Kiss Me sudah mulai memegang tangannya untuk mengobatinya.

"Terburu-buru?" alis B2uty terangkat heran.

"Err… itu…" sejenak Shawol jadi ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu tujuannya apa tidak kepada kedua orang pemuda yang sangat dekat kepada kakaknya ini. "Rencananya, ELF hyung akan memberi jawaban kepada Cassie hyung atas pernyataannya pada waktu itu." Ia berkata sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Jawaban?" seringai licik muncul di kedua bibir milik B2uty. "Ayo kita intip mereka! Aku juga akan memberitahu ini kepada VIP!" serunya girang dan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya untuk menghubungi VIP.

"Bukankah ini bisa dibilang privasi? Apalagi ELF sama sekali tidak memberitahu kita tentang hal ini," ucap Kiss Me khawatir.

"Kau tidak penasaran apa jawaban ELF?" tanyanya meyelidik. Saat itu ia sudah selesai mengetikkan sebuah kalimat di handphonenya. Tinggal satu langkah lagi maka pesan itu akan terkirim.

"Uhm… penasaran juga, sebenarnya." Ia menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kelamaan mikir, kita bisa ketinggalan!" serunya.

Kiss Me hanya pasrah saja saat B2uty menariknya, begitu pula dengan Shawol yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Mereka terus saja berlari sampai B2uty tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya.

"Kita harus kemana?"

Dan kedua pemuda yang menjadi korbannya hanya bersweatdrop ria.

.

#

.

Tempat itu begitu sepi, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Hal ini menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan menghinggapi pikiran ELF. Pagi tadipun rasanya suasana tempat ini begitu ramai. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak jadi sepi begini.

ELF duduk di tempat yang pagi tadi telah diduduki oleh Cassie. Ia menopang dagunya, sembari menunggu datangnya seorang pemuda yang bernama Cassie itu. Menikmati hembusan angin sore yang lumayan sejuk. Apalagi dari sini ia bisa melihat pemandangan laut biru yang jernih. Rambutnya menari mengikuti arah gerak angin.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Membuatnya tersentak kaget. Begitu ia mengetahui siapa pelakunya, ia langsung memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Halo, ELF," sapa seseorang tersebut.

"Cassie," gumam ELF pelan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya sopan sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi putih yang kosong di hadapan ELF.

"Duduklah dimana pun kau suka," jawab ELF acuh tak acuh.

Cassie mengumbar senyumnya. "Terima kasih. Aku akan duduk di sini saja." Ia menarik kursi kosong itu. Kemudian mendudukinya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku," tanya Cassie. Ia menatap ELF yang berada di hadapannya.

ELF mengatur nafasnya. Rasanya entah kenapa ia mulai terasa gugup sekarang. Hanya memberikan jawaban itu saja dan semuanya sudah selesai. Dia mengira bahwa memberikan jawaban ini akan mudah. Tapi ternyata tak semudah itu. Ia mulai berpikir lagi. Semoga saja apa yang menjadi keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik baginya maupun… Cassie.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan jawaban atas pernyataanmu kemarin."

Cassie menopang dagunya. "Jadi kau sudah memikirkan semuanya?"

ELF mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu? Kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakitkan hatiku."

Dan mata itu menatap satu sama lainnya. Mata hitam ELF menatap dalam mata milik Cassie, mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam mata itu. Namun, ELF merasa aneh ketika ia menatap mata itu. Mata itu tak lagi menampakkan kesungguhan seperti pada waktu itu. Entahlah, ELF tak bisa merincikan arti dari mata itu.

"Aku tak bisa… menerima ini semua, Cassie. Aku merasa kurang begitu cocok denganmu. Bahkan, aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman… sebagai sahabat."

"ELF," gumam Cassie lirih. Saat ELF memandang mata itu, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Cassie terluka.

Ia memalingkan pandangannya. "Bukan, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu. Tapi aku merasa… kita hanya cocok jadi sahabat, seperti aku dan B2uty maupun VIP misalnya."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Cassie.

ELF menunduk. "Maaf, maaf sekali. Lagipula, kalau kau melakukan pendekatan kepadaku secara tulus, mungkin saja aku bisa menerimamu."

"Jadi, selama ini aku tidak melakukannya secara tulus?"

ELF mengangguk. "Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Tapi… entahlah… kau melakukannya seperti sebuah keharusan. Aku merasa seperti itu selama ini." Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menjauhi Cassie hanya untuk mengambil nafas untuk mengusir ketegangan ini. Ia berdiri memunggungi Cassie

Cassie mengikuti ELF dari belakang. Ia hanya memandang datar punggung itu. "Kau… sudah memikirkan ini semua?"

ELF hanya mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Selama ini aku hanya mengagumimu saja. Karena kau memiliki talenta yang bagus, menyanyi dan menari. Kadang juga aku iri denganmu."

Cassie hanya diam mendengarkan. "Ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, ini semua terlalu mendadak. A-aku tidak siap. Apalagi hubungan sesama jenis ini terasa tabu. Bahkan aku ini normal. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seperti sahabatku, B2uty."

Cassie mendekatkan diri kepada ELF. Ia masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari ELF lebih lanjut. "Kuakui, aku suka padamu. Tapi bukan suka karena aku mencintaimu tapi karena kepribadianmu. Kupikir kau adalah orang yang sombong, tapi dugaanku semuanya salah. Kau begitu baik, termasuk kepada ibuku." Kali ini ELF menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Cassie. Ia menyentuh pipi putih Cassie dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku atas keputusan ini," ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Cassie menangkupkan tangannya ke tangan ELF yang menyentuh pipinya. "Tak apa kalau ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu." Cassie membalas senyuman ELF.

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi… bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa?" sahut ELF. Wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah sekarang.

"Bisakah… kau memberikanku ciuman?"

Mata ELF terbelalak. "A-ap—"

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Please?"

ELF menoleh sekitarnya dengan gugup. "Tapi, i-ini tempat umum."

"Tapi tak ada seorangpun di sini."

Entah kenapa ELF menjadi gugup seperti ini. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas pasrah. Memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan ELF. Lagipula, ini yang terakhir.

"Baiklah."

ELF memejamkan matanya. Mengijinkan pemuda itu untuk mencuri ciumannya sekali lagi. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya juga.

Cassie tersenyum. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya untuk meraih bibir pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan bibirnya. Ia pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik ELF.

Sementara mereka berciuman, ELF merasa ada yang aneh. Ciuman ini tak ada perasaan sama sekali. Ini hanya seperti bibir menempel begitu saja. Ini sepertinya sama seperti ciuman-ciuman lainnya. Hanya menempel bibir saja. Tanpa ada hasrat dan perasaan sama sekali.

Begitu bibir itu terlepas, ELF hanya mendesah lega. Setidaknya itu yang terakhir. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Cassie tengah menahan tawanya sambil menutup mulutnya. Ini membuat rasa penasaran melingkupi diri ELF.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya ELF heran.

"Hmmph! Ahahahahaha~" tanpa bisa menahan tawanya lagi, kini Cassie tertawa lepas.

"Hei—"

"Hei, kalian semua! Ini semua sudah selesai, 'kan? Cepatlah keluar dari persembunyian kalian!" Cassie berteriak entah kepada siapa. Membuat rasa penasaran ELF semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cassie, jangan bilang kau menjadi gila karena aku menolakmu."

Cassie masih mengatur nafasnya. "Tidak, tidak." ia kemudian memeluk ELF membuat ELF terbelalak kaget. "Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya."

"Terima kasih dan—maaf?" kini ELF semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Cassiepun melepaskan pelukkannya itu. "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Pertama terima kasih."

"Untuk?" alisnya terangkat heran.

"Terima kasih karena kau membantuku untuk lulus dalam ujian ini." ELF bisa melihat orang-orang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang membawa kamera dalam berbagai ukuran.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini."

"Setelah ini mungkin kau akan sangat membenciku, tapi kumohon biarkan aku menjelaskan semua ini secara perlahan."

"Aa—baiklah."

"Tentu kau sudah pernah mendengar di televise kalau aku ingin menjadi pemain drama."

ELF mengangguk.

"Tapi, tentu saja aku tak semudah itu untuk menjadi seorang pemain drama. Ada beberapa tes yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa lolos menjadi pemain drama. Salah satu tes itu adalah ini. Aku disuruh untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada salah satu orang yang satu universitas denganku. Tapi dengan syarat, orang itu tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku pada akhirnya. Ah, sebaiknya kita duduk saja."

Cassie membawa ELF untuk duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ok, kita lanjutkan." Namun, sebelum Cassie melanjutkan, ada seorang pesuruh yang menghampiri kedua pemuda itu sembari memberikan dua botol minuman dingin kepada mereka. "Terima kasih."

Pesuruh itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin memilih para gadis sebagai pasanganku. Ya, kau tau bagaimana para gadis begitu mengilaiku di sini," ujar Cassie sambil terkekeh. "Pada akhirnya aku memilih seorang pria sebagai pasanganku."

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Dari awal sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan kupilih. Tapi pada saat itu kau melintas di depanku, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memilihmu. Lagipula aku sedikit-sedikit tahu tentangmu. Kau adalah mahasiswa tercerdas di sini. Kupikir rasanya tidak mungkin pemuda cerdas sepertimu akan mencintaiku, karena kau paling cinta kepada buku-bukumu."

ELF menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit malu atas ucapan Cassie. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan…" ragu rasanya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Ciuman maksudmu?"

ELF mengangguk sambil menunduk malu.

"Ini adalah salah satu syaratnya juga." Cassie melirik kesal ke arah sutradara yang sedang tertawa-tawa melihat hasil rekaman. "Aku juga disuruh memberikan ciuman tiga kali kepada pasanganku kelak. Tapi, tentu saja kau menyadari sesuatu kan?"

ELF mengangguk lagi. "Hanya menempelkan bibir saja."

"Aku tahu? Aku harus rela memberikan first kiss-ku kepadamu?"

"Mwo?" mata ELF terbelalak lebar. Lalu ia kembali menunduk.

"Aku tak pernah berciuman dengan siapa-siapa sebelumnya." Sebutir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari kening Cassie menuju pipinya.

"Oh… begitu."

Cassie memandang heran ke arah ELF. "Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba matanya ikut terbelalak lebar. "Jangan bilang itu—"

"Ya, itu ciuman pertamaku juga. Dan kau telah merebutnya."

"Haahh~ sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Kalau begitu—" Cassie menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "—mianhae."

"Ah, gwencana!" ELF tersenyum menyakinkan kalau ia tak apa-apa. "Dan… soal kau dan Sone?'

"Err… itu, sebenarnya itu adalah ciuman bohongan. Aku hanya mencium sudut bibirnya saja. Aku melakukan itu untuk mengetes apakah kau cemburu padaku. Sedikit khawatir ternyata kau sedikit marah kepadaku. Dan itu pasti karena kejadian pada waktu itu, " jelasnya.

"Aku memang marah kepadamu dan sempat-sempatnya aku menangis karena itu. Kupikir kau hanya menjadikan mainanmu saja."

"Apa kau merasa tidak aneh dengan pengunjung di sini?" tanya Cassie lagi kepada ELF.

ELF pun menjawab. "Dari awal kedatanganku ke sini, aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh. Kau itu kan lumayan terkenal, aku heran kenapa tidak ada yang minta tanda tangan ataupun foto bersama denganmu."

"Itu karena semua pengunjung ini adalah bagian dari sandiwara ini juga. Memang otak jeniusmu itu tidak bisa diragukan." Cassie tertawa. "Dan maaf juga karena aku merasa aku telah memainkan perasaanmu dan juga merasa kau ada di pihak yang rugi. Kumohon maafkan aku." Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Sudahlah…" ELF tersenyum lembut. "Justru sepertinya aku merasa lega karena ini. " Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Kau tidak marah sama sekali?"

ELF menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kau akan marah besar kepadaku. Kuharap kita bisa jadi sahabat—atau paling tidak teman seperti yang kau bilang."

"Tentu saja!" ELF berseru riang. "Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita benar-benar bersahabat." Bibirnya terangkat untuk membentuk senyuman yang tulus.

"Terima kasih. Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kejadian ini dikirim saja ke stasiun tv? Lumayan kan kalau kau juga bisa menjadi tenar sepertiku. Bagaimana? Aku akan bilang kepada pada sutradara nanti."

ELF tampak berpikir. Kalau ia bisa jadi tenar, ada kemungkinan ia bisa mendapatkan job. Dan uangnya itu ia bisa memberikan kepada ibunya untuk melengkapi semua kebutuhnya. Tapi… ada kemungkinan ia akan menjadi sangat sibuk dan takutnya tak bisa membagi waktu antara kuliah dan pekerjaan. Bisa-bisa, kalau nilainya turun maka beasiswanya aka ditarik kembali.

"Uhm… aku—"

"Terima saja, Hyung!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk berbincang-bincang. ELF menoleh ke belakang, mendapati adik satu-satunya itu tengah melambaikan tangannya kepadanya. Di samping adiknya terdapat sahabat-sahabatnya bersama para kekasihnya. ELF tersenyum. "Kalian…"

Mereka semua mendekati ELF dan Cassie yang duduk beberapa meter dari mereka. "Kami semua sudah melihat semuanya," ujar Shawol. "Aku bersyukur karena kakakku ini bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis!" serunya girang sambil merangkul kakaknya dari belakang.

B2uty mendesah kecewa. "Haahh~ aku berharap kalian itu jadian. Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok." Ia mendengus kesal.

Semuanya yang ada di sana tertawa melihat kelakuan B2uty. Sehingga Kiss Me harus merayu kekasihnya ini agar tak memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu.

"Eh, Hyung." Suara Shawol menarik perhatian semua yang ada di sana. "Kau aka menerimanya kan?"

"Entahlah…"

"Kuharap kau akan menerimanya. Lagipula, hasil dari ini semua tidaklah sedikit. Kau bisa pergunakan uangnya untuk membantu ibumu," kali ini Cassie yang menjawab.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Cassie hyung," Shawol menimpali perkataan Cassie.

"Sebaiknya kau terima saja. Lagipula, kalau kau tenar maka aku akan ikut tenar juga. Siapa tau aku akan diangkat menjadi pemain drama juga." Perkataan B2uty itu langsung dibalas oleh cubitan ganas Kiss Me di pinggangnya. "Aaww! Sakit tahu!" ia mengaduh sambil mengusap pinggangnya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tahu tujuanmu supaya kau menjadi tenar. Itu supaya kau dapat mencari kekasih baru."

B2uty menyeringai. "Kau cemburu, eh?" Dan kali ini Kiss Me yang memasang tampang cemberut.

Kini mereka kedatangan dua orang gadis yang sangat mereka kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sone dan Affxtion. Dua gadis ini pun sudah mengetahui semuanya karena tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Cassie dan ELF tengah berbicara serius. Maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk menonton dari kejauhan.

Mereka juga terkejut kalau ini semua hanya sandiwara belaka. Sone langsung meminta maaf kepada ELF karena ia pernah menampar pemuda itu. Tak hanya ELF, Sone juga meminta maaf kepada Cassie karena selama ini ia selalu merepotkan Cassie. Dan ia berjanji ia takkan mengulanginya lagi.

Cassie pun juga meminta maaf karena ikut melibatkan Sone dalam sandiwara ini. Dan dengan mudahnya Sone memaafkan Cassie atas semua ini. Dengan kejadian ini, ia juga mendapat pelajaran yang berharga. Sementara itu Affxtion. Oh, dia sedang memandang Shawol disela-sela kegiatan Sone yang tengah meminta maaf itu. Dan Shawol pun membalas pandangan Affxtion.

Kegiatan mereka terjeda saat salah satu pesuruh menghampiri ELF dan Cassie untuk menghampiri sang sutradara. ELF dan Cassie pun menyanggupi. Sementara para teman-teman mereka memilih untuk mencari sebuah kedai yang menyedia minuman segar. Mereka beramai-ramai beranjak dari sana.

"Hei, ELF."

ELF menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu salah satu rencanaku yang sampai saat ini belum aku laksanakan?"

"Apa?" ia lumayan penasaran apa rencana Cassie itu.

"Yakin mau tahu? Kau harus siap mental mendengarnya."

ELF mengangguk mantap.

Cassie mendekatkan diri kepada ELF dan berbicara sepelan mungkin. "Ini terdengar gila." Ia melirik kanan kirinya memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Salah satu rencanaku adalah membawamu ke kasur kemudian menidurimu."

ELF terbelalak mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Cassie. Pikirannya mulai terbayang kalau seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi. Bulunya meremang. Ia mulai kehabisan napas. Dan wajahnyapun pucat pasi.

Sepertinya setelah ini ia mulai akan sedikit menjaga jarak kepada Cassie. Dan Cassie hanya tertawa riang melihat ekspresi itu.

Mungkin cerita ini berakhir dengan sad ending. Dimana kedua tokoh utama kita ini tidak menjalin hubungan percintaan. Tapi, mereka masih bisa bersama sebagai sahabat. Sad ending tidak berarti harus adanya perpisahan dan segala tragedi yang berakhir dengan genre angst, bukan?

**FIN**

_**Tamat juga akhirnya! ^^**_

_**Maaf kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan sebagaimana yang diharapkan. Tak perlu sekotak tisu untuk fic yang berakhir sad ending seperti ini. Mungkin yang sangat disayangkan adalah kenapa Cassiopeia dan ELF tidak jadian. Ekekekek…yang dimaksud sad ending di sini adalah, Cassie tidak jadian dengan ELF. Mungkin lain kali saya akan membuat Cassie jadian dengan ELF :3**_

_**Commentnya sangat dibutuhkan untuk FF ini. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan ya? :D**_

_**Oh ya, mungkin reader penasaran, siapa sih yang dibayangkan author tentang tokoh di sini. Ok, ini menurut saya ya?**_

_**Cassie itu Yunho, ELF itu Leeteuk, Kiss Me itu Kevin, VIP itu Taeyang, B2uty itu Doojoon, kalau Wonderfull nga ada bayangan sama sekali :P, Sone itu Jessica, Shawol itu juga nga ada bayangan tapi aku pikirnya Minho dan Affxtion juga nga ada bayangan :P.**_

_**So… suka ending yang mana? Happy ending atau sad ending? Give ur choice :3**_


End file.
